Troubles noirs
by andadrielle
Summary: Pendant une minute, les hostilités arrêtent.. Juste un regard, une pensée, une seule fois... Et cela changea toute l'histoire... Avertissement: Slash HPDM et violence, suite du tome 5!
1. Quoi? C'est un début, non?

Salut! C'est moi!! Anda!  
  
Et bien c'est assez simple, j'ai décidé de lancé une nouvelle fic, qui sera une suite du tome 5. Mon autre fic était en fait une suite du tome 4 et je ne trouvais plus vraiment d'idée, trouvant que la meilleure suite était le tome 5. Alors je décide réécrire une fic tout simplement.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop encore à quoi la fic va ressembler, en fait j'ai quelques vagues idées.. Mais bon j'ai assez de temps pour écrire quelques chapitres alors je m'y met....  
  
tout de suite!! :)  
  
**blabla** = pensée du personnage  
  
&blabla& = conscience du personnage  
  
*******Chapitre 1 Quoi? C'es un début, non?********  
  
Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme si on regardait dans ses yeux, ne se contenta que de sourire et de leur adresser la main en signe d'adieu.. Justement, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu... S'en était presque effrayant...Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il allait revenir vivant de ces quelques mois... Il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la rue, vers mon côté, d'un pas résolu, comme s'il allait en guerre. C'était triste à voir qu'à son âge il soit si sérieux. Même si j'étais assez loin de lui encore, je pouvais voir combien il souffrait.  
  
&Quoique je m'en faisais pas beaucoup, ce n'était que Potter... En fait, justement, c'est Potter! Réveille toi bon sang!Arrête donc de faire ton petit jeu! Tu vois bien que ça ne mène à rien!&  
  
**Maudite conscience!**  
  
Pendant que mon valet mettait les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, le grand brun passa près de moi. Et je réussis pour une fois à mettre ma dignité de côté. Je le salua! Que d'un hochement de tête je sais, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'habitude non? Il me regarda un peu bizarrement mais il en fit de même. Et ça me surprit, je doit l'admettre. Vous en feriez autant si vous sauriez que votre père avait failli la personne qui vous saluait. Et encore plus si vous sauriez que vous étiez l'un de ses pires ennemis.  
  
** Ne parle plus jamais de ton père! Ce n'est qu'un con qui lèche les souliers d'un fou à tête de serpent**  
  
Hé oui! J'ai hérité comme père d'un mangemort! Et non! Comme vous le pensez surment, ce n'est pas le bonheur! Je dois jouer le jeu du parfait petit fils prétentieux et traîner avec des imbéciles tout le temps. Comme si cela m'amusait d'être obligé de jouer le petit rebelle de Serpentard. C'est sur qu'au début je m'y plaisait de pouvoir insulter les petits Lions, mais maintenant, ça devient plus lassant qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'ils sont devenus meilleurs que moi. Ne dit-on pas qu'un jour l'apprenti deviendra meilleur que le maître? Bon! Maintenant j'invente des proverbes. Je suis pathétique. Mais bon je m'éloigne.  
  
Pour en revenir à mon « cher » père, ce dernier s'étant fait emprisonner à Azkaban,( NA : Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit.. Si quelqu'un le sait.. ^__^ ) je suis obligé de rester avec ma mère au manoir jusqu'à ce que cette histoire s'arrange. Mais bon ma mère est beaucoup moins sévère et elle n'aime pas du tout ce que mon père fait avec la face de serpent. C'est déjà ça! Je sais de qui je retient mon intelligence. Hé!Hé! Même si elle n'est pas vraiment démonstrative de sentiments, je peux au moins lui dire vraiment ce que je ressens face à tout ça. Mais bien sûr, juste quand mon père n'est pas là.  
  
**S'il savait comment je le déteste. Il serait complètement hors de lui** me dis je, un petit sourire au lèvres. Mais quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime provoquer les gens!  
  
Le voyage fut assez long puisque nous devions faire le tour de toute la ville pour pouvoir aller enfin vers les campagnes puis vers les régions presque inhabitées. Maintenant, nous étions sur uns petite route en pierre, complètement entouré d'arbres. Puis enfin je reconnu de le toit de la plus haute tour du manoir. Plus on s'approchait, plus on pouvait apercevoir un colline. La forêt s'estompait peu à peu et je put enfin apercevoir ma vrai maison. Tout fait de briques rouges étincelantes et d'un toit noir comme l'ébène, j'étais enfin rendu au Manoir Malfoy.  
  
**********Fin du chapitre*******  
  
Je le sais, c'est un peu court mais ce n'est que pour vous donnez un avant goût. La suite viendra après la relâche, ou si vous êtes chanceux pendant! On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'une petite review pourrait me faire changer d'idée.  
  
Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe! J'essaierais de faire selon vos moindres désirs!!  
  
Au plaisir!  
  
Pour vous servir! ( Qu je suis poétique! Ça rime si bien je sais! -___-)  
  
Anda! Bisou! a+ ^____^ 


	2. Du bleu au gris, tout ça pour l'amour d'...

Bonjour tout le monde!|  
  
Alors je vois que le premier chapitre à porter ses fruits!  
  
Je vais répondre aux reviews tout de suite!  
  
Alexiel.v : Je sais que c'est un peu court mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût. Je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'apprécie! ^^  
  
cassandra black : Moi aussi Draco est mon personnage préféré! Il faut pas qu'il soit un ange, c'est moins amusant! Pour le slash, c'est encore à voir. Pour l'instant, j'essai de faire le plus de chapitres à l'avance alors je vais y aller un chapitre par semaine. Bon et bien merci énormément! ^^  
  
clau : Je suis contente que tu aimes! Et bien pour savoir qui parle, je fait une allusion à la fin puis c'est toujours la même personne qui va parlé alors ce sera pas un problème quand vous allez savoir qui c'est. Surement dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Merci! ^^  
  
Yumi : Je vais mettre la suite promis! Moi aussi j'aime ça avoir la suite au plus vite, mais mon emploi du temps est chargé, je vais surement mettre un chapitre par semaine. J'adore Draco! Même s'il est pas si méchant qu'il le paraît, j'aime bien le faire un peu rebelle. Héhé! Il faut pas qu'il soit un ange, sinon c'est moins amusant! Merci pour ta review!! ^_^  
  
Ah oui! Comme j'oublis toujours de le faire, je vais au moins le faire maintenant. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quoique j'ai modifier leurs manière de penser. Mais ça vous allez voir par vous même.  
  
Bon et bien voilà! Maintenant je passe directement au tapage du chapitre 2!  
  
Attention présence de violence dans ce chapitre.  
  
************ Chapitre 2***********  
  
Du bleu au gris  
  
Je suis assis à la table, pour le souper( dîner pour les français). Moi et ma mère ne parlons pas, savourant le peu de moments de silence que l'on peut avoir lorsque mon père n'est pas là.  
  
Les fois où il ne peut pas venir sont causées soit par les nombreuses fêtes de mangemorts pour une victime de plus de tuer, ou soit pour un congrès au ministère de la magie. Mais lorsqu'il passe la soirée chez nous, c'est un vrai enfer. Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre de Dumbledore, de parler des plans de son « formidable » maître ou encore des exploits qu'il fait au ministère ou au sain de son groupe de fous! Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup plus le voir de bonne humeur, même si cela engendre des morts, que de le voir dans une humeur noire! Cela peut devenir vraiment dangereux vous savez. Et souvent c'est ma mère qui reçoit les coups. Ma mère prends ça tranquillement, en faisant semblant de l'aimer. Et tout ça pour qu'il ne me fasse pas mal, ou pire, ne me tue.  
  
Je vais vous donner un des nombreux exemples dont je me rappelle. Peut-être aller vous comprendre...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Un garçon, blond, pâle et aillant les yeux d'un bleu pur, était caché sous son lit. Il n'était âgé que d'à peine six ans. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant doucement son petit chat près de lui. Un petit chaton tout blanc, avec un joli petit nez et de petite ailes. Celui ci essayait de le réconforter comme il le pouvait, lui léchant les larmes et ronronnant en se frottant contre lui.  
  
Son maître, le petit homme blond, avait tout mais en même temps rien. Il avait l'argent, plusieurs jouets, des dizaines de serviteurs mais il n'avait pas d'amis. En fait, le chaton était son seul ami. Les autres n'étaient que des jeunes dont leurs parents se faisaient payer et qui forçaient leurs enfants pour se tenir avec le blond.  
  
On entendit un grand coup à la porte, juste devant le lit. Le petit garçon entendait hurler son nom, le faisant ainsi frissonner de peur. Il essaya de retenir ses sanglots quand il entendit une formule magique derrière la porte. Cette porte, qui était la seule barrière entre son père et lui, s'ouvrit dans un coup sec, se claquant sur le mur. Le petit blond retenu un cri, puis son souffle. Le petit chaton, toujours près du blond, sentant les petits bras tendus se serrant contre lui, ne fit plus un geste.  
  
Devant lui, au niveau du sol, il ne pouvait voir qu'une paire de pied s'affairer dans la chambre, fouillant partout. Puis les pieds se dirigèrent vers le lit. Il s'arrêtèrent à un mètre du lit dans un coup sec. Une autre personne venait d'entrer, une femme si on tenait compte des chaussures. Des cris se firent entendre. Puis des pleures. Le petit garçon ne retenu qu'une seule phrase.  
  
« Lucius Malfoy! Tu devras me tuer avant de pouvoir toucher à mon fils! » dit la femme, pleurant toujours et hurlant contre son mari.  
  
Et il se promit de la retenir, étant la seule démonstration d'amour qu'il avait reçu depuis son enfance, ou du moins ce dont il se rappelait. Puis après, il entendit un grand bruit sourd puis un corps tomba sur le sol. L'homme, ou son père, sortit en rageant contre les femmes trop mères poules. Il claqua la porte puis on entendit encore ses pas dans le couloirs. Lorsque ce fut complètement silence, sauf le bruit des pleurs de sa mère sur le sol, le petit garçon sortit de sa cachette. Toujours le petit chaton dans les bras, il s'agenouilla devant sa mère. Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux. Leurs yeux. Ils se ressemblaient en tout point. Du même bleu pur et tout luisants, dû aux larmes.  
  
*Fin du Flash Back*  
  
Je me lève de table précipitamment, saluant le plus chaleureusement possible ma mère. Puis je monte l'escalier principal pour monter jusque dans ma chambre. Je saute sur mon lit, oubliant qu'il me reste à ranger mes affaires. Je sais que des elfes auraient pu le faire, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les voir travailler pour rien. Et encore moins fouiller dans mes affaires. Si jamais ils trouvaient des choses personnelles, comme mon journal, et qu'ils disaient ce que j'avais écrit à l'intérieur à mon père, je suis sûr que Lucius me ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mon père a, disons comme cela, engager des elfes pas très convenable. Pas du genre à Dobby, l'un de nos anciens elfes, mais plus du genre à un certain Kreacher. Eh oui! Cette « chère » Bellatrix Lestrange nous a assez parlé de lui et de ses coups bas, très bien vu dans ma famille. Mais pas de moi.  
  
J'ai la gorge serrée juste en pensant au moment où ma mère c'est fait battre dans cette même chambre, lors de mes six ans. Cela va bientôt faire dix ans de cela et je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Depuis ce jour, j'essai de paraître aussi injuste que mon père envers les autres. Je me disais que si je lui ressemblait, il ne pourrait se fâcher contre moi et donc ne toucherait pas à ma mère. Je me suis promis que lorsque je serais asses fort, je ferais payer à mon « adorable » père ce qu'il lui a fait.  
  
Et surtout, depuis ce jour où j'ai fait la promesse de tout faire pour que ma mère ne soit plus blesser, mes yeux ont passé du bleu au gris. Je me suit toujours dit que c'était dû au fait que je n'avais plus la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Vous savez cette lueur que l'on retrouve dans les yeux de Dumbledore, ou que l'on retrouvait dans les yeux de Potter. Je dit bien « retrouvait » car lorsque je l'ai vu dans la rue cet après midi, lorsque nous nous sommes saluer correctement pour la première fois en 5 ans, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait perdu cette lueur de bonheur. Et je suis sûr qu'il a pu voir que je l'avais moi aussi perdu depuis longtemps.  
  
Qui sait, peut-être que comme moi, du bleu au gris, ses yeux vont passer de ce beau vert émeraude au vert foncé, presque noir. Mais je peux promettre que moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, fera tout pour que cela n'arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ne pas voir que Voldemort, cette face de serpent, détruira complètement une autre vie.  
  
******Fin du chapitre*******  
  
Je sais que c'est court mais je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre un autre petit cadeau avant de commencer à taper les autres chapitres. J'espère que vous allez aimer.  
  
Cela va devenir plus intéressant dans le prochain chapitre. Hé!hé! Ce n'est que le début!  
  
Aller chow! Anda! xxx 


	3. N'oubli pas, chambre 17 Pov HP

Salut! C'est encore moi! Anda!  
  
Premoèrement, comme vous l'avez vu, lorsque ce ne sera pas Drago qui parlera lors du chapitre, je vais le marquer dans le titre du chapitre. Sinon, je vais le laisser comme d'habitude.  
  
Je vais tout d'abord remercier les reviweurs, ou plutôt revieweuses! Un gros merci!  
  
Hannange : Je vais écrire un chapitre par semaine donc je crois que ça va aller assez vite! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic! Merci pour la review! bisou  
  
Alexiel.v : Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me rend heureuse que tu aimes ma fic! Je prend vraiment à cœur ce que les gens disent pour ma fic alors si tu aimes, ça me touche! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! Merci! Xxx  
  
Yumi : Désolé, mais Draco je vais m'en charger personnellement pour le consoler lol! Pour Lucius, et bien son heure viendra un jour je te le promet! Et j pour la mère de Draco, j'aime bien la faire un peu différente des autres. Merci beacoup!! XxX  
  
Laika la louve : Je vais continuer sur cette voie là je pense! Je suis contente que tu aimes! Merci! BEC  
  
Et bien je vais tout de suite mettre la suite! Mais j'espère que ffn.net va marcher puisque je ne reçois plus les reviews, j'ai dû aller les chercher sur le site. Si cela vous le fait aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir, parce que j'aimerais pas que se soit mon ordinateur qui bogue. Sinon je perd tout mes chapitres!  
  
Citation! (comique)  
  
Bon et bien comme le dirais Charles Patenaude dans Galaxie près de chez vous (émission de télévision québecoise ^^) : « La nuit... la nuit porte de garage! »  
  
**********Chapitre 3*********  
  
N'oubli pas, chambre 17  
  
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, un livre accoté sur mes genoux. On est l'après midi d,une de ces chaudes journées de début juillet et je ne m'en plaint pas. Il n'y a qu'une douce petite brise qui entre à l'intérieur de ma chambre par la fenêtre.  
  
Cela fait bien deux semaines que je suis arrivé chez ma « famille » et malgré la menace de Rémus et Maugrey, il restent toujours aussi exécrables. Bon! C'est vrai que maintenant je peux manger un peu plus que l'été passé. Et je n'ai plus beaucoup de travaux à faire, si ce n'est que du ménage de ma chambre et du lavage de vaisselle. Au moins, je n'ai plus à faire le ménage de la maison au complet, laver le plancher, désherber le jardin et j'en passe.  
  
Et comble de toute attente, ils me permettent de garder mes affaires du monde magique. Autant qu'ils ne les voient pas et que tout reste dans ma chambre. C'est déjà mieux que rien.  
  
Mais lorsque je dis qu'ils sont toujours aussi exécrables, c'est parce que soit ils m'ignorent complètement, ce qui ne me dérange qu'un tout petit peu, ou bien soit ils me lancent des paroles ou des regards blessants.  
  
Je sais que cela peut paraître minime comme situation, mais j'aimerais juste être avec quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Juste pour pouvoir parler ou tout simplement pour savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera toujours prêt pour m'entendre. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire est morte... Je m'ennui tellement de Sirius. Je sens comme un énorme vide dans ma vie. Comme avant que je ne le connaisse. Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à cela, pas maintenant.  
  
Comme je le disais, ce n'est certainement pas les Dursleys qui se donneraient la peine de m'écouter. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils savent que Sirius est m.. n'est plus là, je n'ai plus aucun atout dans mon sac pour leur faire peur. De plus, je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment de nouvelles du monde des sorciers, si ce n'est que des lettres de Rémus et Tonks. Ron m'en a envoyé une pour me dire qu'il essaierait le plus vite possible de m'emmener chez lui. Mais tout cela dépend de Dumbledore. Et ça peut prendre bien du temps, je le sais.  
  
En attendant je fais ce que je peux pour passer le temps. La plupart de mes devoirs sont fait et j'essai d'apprendre les sorts que l'on a pas étudier les dernières années. C'est fou comme on passe par dessus plusieurs sujets intéressants! Comme en SACM, nous n'avons pas vu les licornes, les dragons, les sinistros, les phénix et plusieurs autres dont je ne connais absolument rien. Là, je ne parle en aucun cas du court de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Mes réflexions sur ces « supers » anciens cours sont coupées un hibou qui entre par la fenêtre, se posant juste à côté de moi après avoir fait un très joli looping. Je me demande bien qui m'envoi une lettre. Je viens de recevoir la lettre habituelle de Rémus et je serais plus qu'étonner si Dumbledore se serait enfin décider à m'éloigner des Dursleys. Je prend la lettre de l'hibou inconnu et lui ouvre la porte de la cage d'Hedwige, le laissant libre de faire ce qu'il veut.  
  
Après que je me sois assit le plus confortablement possible, j'ouvre la lettre et lu les mots, quelques peu troublants.  
  
Je sais comment tu te sens. Je l'ai vu. Je sais que tu veux en parler, je suis pareil sur ce point. Viens sur le chemin de traverse demain soir à 9 heure, au Chaudron Baveur. Chambre #17. Emmène tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le reste de l'été. Fais moi confiance, même si je sais que c'est difficile avec un parfait inconnu . En fait, je peux te dire que l'on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas...  
  
Fais attention à toi. Mais ne le dis à personne où tu vas demain. Pour le transport, je vais m'en occuper. Tu n'as qu'à être demain matin au déjeuner et à la première occasion, propose à ton oncle de te transporter.  
  
N'oubli pas, chambre 17.  
  
C'est tout? Pas de signature ou un petit indice sur la personne en question? Bon j'ai tout de même quelques indices, mais qui me font tourner en rond... « on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas. » Ça ne me mène à rien tout ça! Devrais-je y aller? D'une certaine manière, je n'ai rien à y perdre. Et ce n'est certainement pas Voldemort qui m'envoierais cette lettre. D'habitude il est beaucoup plus direct et ne prendrait pas cette peine pour me tuer. Il viendrait me chercher ou enverrait quelqu'un me tuer. Et c'est bizarre, mais j'ai confiance en cette personne.  
  
Et c'est sur cette pensée que je me suis dit que j'allais y aller. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes bagages.  
  
*  
  
Comme promis, je descend dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner, vers 10 heure. C'est alors que je vois mon oncle, d'une bonne humeur rare, en tenant triomphalement une lettre en main. Ma tante et mon cousin sont eux aussi un peu prit au dépourvu. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi l'humeur de mon oncle était aussi rayonnante. Mais nous saisirent vite poruquoi.  
  
-Aujoudhui, commença mon oncle, je dois me rendre en ville pour une rencontre importante avec un des plus grands constructeurs de Londres. Il serait, m'a-t-il dit dans cette lettre, très intéressé par notre marchandise de qualité. Pour plus de cinq milles francs! Notre entreprise va reprendre des forces!  
  
C'est alors que je compris! L'inconnu de ma lettre avait tout manigancer d'avance! Il est futé, je dois l'avouer. Je prit la parole.  
  
Oncle Vermon, est ce que tu pourrais m'emmener en passant en ville pour que je puisse rejoindre mes amis? Je resterais chez eux le reste de l'été. Je ne serais plus dans vos jambes et vous pourrez cette superbe nouvelle tranquille.  
  
Bien sûr, dit mon oncle, toujours dans son monde. Va chercher tes affaires, nous partons sur le champs. Je vais aller me chercher un nouvel habit cet après midi!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux dans la voiture, sur le chemin de Londres. Enfin je m'en vais! Mais je me demande toujours qui est à la tête de cette échappatoire. Qui que je ne connais pas voudrait bien m'écouter et m'éloigner des Dursleys?  
  
Où veux-tu que je te dépose? Demanda mon oncle après le bulletin de nouvelles.  
  
Je lui dit l'emplacement du petit pub à l'allure macabre, où je me fit déposer une heure plus tard après un trajet sans paroles. Puisqu'il n'est que midi, je demande à Tom de me placer mes affaires en sureter, disant que j'avais un rendez-vous et que je ne prendrait donc pas de chambre. Il me dit qu'il savait déjà où les placer et que je n'aurais. qu'à lui demander pour les ravoir.  
  
Je me dirige alors sur le chemin de traverse, prenant bien soin de camoufler ma cicatrice avec mes cheveux devenu plus domptable et long, et à mettre des verres de contact fraîchement acheter au début de l'été. Lorsque j'étais parti faire des course avec ma tante, nous étions passer par une optométriste. J'en avais acheter plusieurs paires pour la prochaines année, ayant prit le soin de changer de l'argent sorcier en moldu. Maintenant, j'étais plus difficile à reconnaître.  
  
*  
  
Une ombre au travers d'une fenêtre, regardait un jeune homme au cheveux noirs déambuler dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse. De la fenêtre de la chambre 17.  
  
*****fin du chapitre***  
  
Et oui c'est encore court mais je vais m'améliorer avec le temps promis.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite la semaine prochaine! Une petite review svp ^^!  
  
Anda xxxxx 


	4. Dans un coin sombre

Re-Bonjour! C'est encore moi! Andadrielle pour vous servir!  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : Ceci est un slash, pas encore présent par contre, pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Alors homophobes, s'abstenir! Et il y a de la violence aussi! Alors cœur sensible... à vos risques!  
  
Et oui! C'est encore un PoV d'Harry! Que voulez-vous! ^^  
  
Je vais tout d'abord répondre aux reviews! Ce me fit un grand plaisir en les lisant, alors je vous remercie chers revieweurs!  
  
Yumi : Bah là! Je ne dirais pas c'est qui tout de même! Héhé ^^ ! Mais bon tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu vas le savoir! Pour les jumeaux, je crois que je vais peut-être les insérer.... Tu me donne de bonnes idées toi là! Continu! C'est très pratique! Merci! Xxx  
  
Chanelle : Hé bien oui c'est un HP/DM! Il est marquer au début.. Je pense... en tout cas! Merci!!! XoX  
  
Laurie : Et bien pour le savoir, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre! Héhé! Je suis sadique enh? Mais pas trop quand même! Merci!!  
  
Hé bien! Je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise! Je vous remercie tous!  
  
Bon et bien c'est partie pour la série du tapage! ( sur le clavier, inquiéter vous pas..)^^  
  
***********Chapitre 5*************  
  
Dans un coin sombre (Pov HP)  
  
Cela fait bien deux heures que je me promène sur la rue, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr pour ne pas que l'on me découvre. Mais bon vous ne devez pas bien comprendre pourquoi j'essaie de me cacher encore plus. Alors je vais raconter en détail.  
  
Au début, j'avais décidé d'aller chercher un bon paquet d'argent dans mon coffre. Le petit wagonnet ressemble toujours à des montagnes russes, sauf qu'au moins, ça ne tourne pas à l'envers. Lorsque je suis arrivé encore plus échevelé à mon coffre, j'ai rempli un petit sac de cuir d'argent. D'ailleurs, on dirait qu'il ne baisse jamais, c'est bizarre... Mais bon je ne me suis pas trop attardé là dessus. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Ou plutôt d'autres questions sans réponses auxquelles je devais penser. Je suis retourner dans la rue, encore un peu traumatiser par les gobelins, de plus en plus « accueillants ».  
  
Tout d'abord, je suis allé chez « Sorcier prêt à porter » et j'ai complètement renouvelé ma garde robe de sorcier. Je me disais bien que si j'aie à passer l'été dans le monde sorcier, autant avoir autre chose que des robes de Poudlard. Donc je me suis acheter plusieurs robes, ainsi que des capes assorties ainsi que des pantalons et des chandails. Et oui! Il n'y a pas que des robes à vendre là bas. Mais bon je vais arrêter de penser au vêtement, sinon je crois que je vais devenir comme une fille...  
  
Après un petit tour au magasin de Quidditch, et n'y voyant rien de bien nouveau, je suis aller m'acheter une glace. Je me promenais encore un peu dans la foule. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais assez pour ne pas que l'on me remarque. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Et c'est là que je me suis senti observer. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai aperçu deux têtes rousses. C'était les jumeaux Weaslay! Ils regardaient dans ma direction et Fred fronçait les sourcils. M'aurait-il reconnu? Oh non! Ils se sont acheter leur magasin! Je l'avais complètement oublier! S'ils savent qui je suis, je suis cuit! Je retourne ma tête et me dirige droit devant moi, donc le plus loin possible d'eux. Je marche de plus en plus vite, et lorsque j'ai fait plus de 20 mètres, je retourne subtilement ma tête et vois la tête de Fred qui dépasse un peu celle des autres. Il me cherche! J'en suis certain! Je recommence à marcher de plus en plus vite, puis à courir.  
  
Je l'entends derrière moi courir mais j'ai tout de même une avance. De plus, je suis chanceux car il y a beaucoup plus de monde ici. J'ai le temps de me cacher, du moins je pense. Je vois une toute petite ruelle sur la gauche. Avec des caisses de bois. Je me réfugie derrière. J'entends quand même Fred arrêté devant l'entrée puis d'autres pas le suivre.  
  
Je l'ai perdu de vue. dit Fred Je suis certain que c'est lui! Il lui ressemble trop. dit une autre voix. Je la reconnus comme étant celle de George. En es-tu sûr? Oui! Je te garantis que c'est le gars qui nous a volé hier! Sinon, pourquoi est ce qu'il courrait? La prochaine fois que je le vois, il est mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse sinon je ne donne pas chère de sa peau, dit George en tapant le poing dans son autre main. Ouais... Bon et bien il va falloir faire plus attention. Euh... George? Oui? Si tu es ici, et que moi aussi, qui garde le magasin? ... Oh merde!  
  
Et ils partirent en courant. J'attendit quelques instants. Donc, ce n'est  
pas vraiment moi qu'ils ont reconnu, mais un autre gars qui me  
ressemble.. Et un voleur! Bon et bien il faut que je me change. Je mets  
une de mes capes que j'ai achetées au magasin tout à l'heure. Elle est  
bleu foncé avec une attache en argent retenant les pans devant. Et une  
chance pour moi, elle a une grande capuche derrière. Je la place donc  
pour bien cacher mon visage et aussi pour que je puisse voir où je vais.  
Puis, je ressors de la ruelle, regardant bien autour de moi.  
  
Et c'est alors que je vois Tonks dans un coin accompagner de Rémus. Ils  
regardent tranquillement les boutiques. Ce n'est pas ma chance  
aujourd'hui! Ils ont tous décidé de venir ou quoi? Je vais dans le sens  
contraire, pour ne pas les croiser. Rémus pourrait bien me reconnaître  
puisqu'il est un loup-garou. Je ne prendrais pas de risque je pense.  
  
Je fais un détour au magasin de livres et j'en prends un sur la  
tranplanation, un autre sur les animagus et quelques autres comme «   
Comment se défendre et défendre les autres lors d'attaque » ou « Duels  
magiques ». Je pense que puisque Voldemort est revenu, j'ai le droit de  
savoir me défendre comme il se doit. C'est moi qu'il veut tuer. Et je  
veux aussi défendre le peu de gens chers qui me restent. Je ne veux pas  
qu'il leu arrive la même chose que Sirius... Je... Je m'ennui tellement de  
lui! C'est le seul qui m'aurait compris aujourd'hui je pense. Lui aussi  
avait besoin de plus de liberté. Et puisque Dumbledore ne veut pas me la  
donner, j'irais la chercher moi-même. Je veux faire honneur à Sirius. Il  
trouvait que je ne prenais pas assez de risques... Et la seule fois où j'en  
ai prit, il en est mort... Tout est de ma faute!  
  
Je ne dois pas penser à cela! Pas aujourd'hui! Je dois m'arranger pour  
que personne ne me découvre. Il faut que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, je le  
sens. Même si je ne connais pas cet inconnu, ça ne sert à rien de rester  
chez les Dursleys et je crois que je n'irais pas chez Ron cette année  
encore. Donc autant y aller non? Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre parce  
que de toute manière, je sais que je vais mourir, un jour ou l'autre, de  
la main de Voldemort. Ou bien c'est moi qui vais le tuer, et c'est mon  
intention! Je ferais tout pour venger Sirius et mes parents...  
  
Puis tout d'un coup, je vois devant moi ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé...  
L'allée des embrumes.. Sans même y penser, je m'y dirige, sentant comme  
une force me pousser. Je me promène sur une petite route sombre où les  
gens me regardent bizarrement, avec leurs sourires sournois. C'est vrai  
que je dois faire un peu peur. Disons que j'ai quelque peu grandi,  
devenant quand même plus grand que la moyenne des garçons. Et grâce au  
Quidditch, j'ai prit quelques carrures, je dois l'avouer. Et avec ma  
cape, on ne voit que ma bouche, le reste caché par l'ombre de ma capuche.  
Je dois avoir l'air louche, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Comme ça  
au moins, personne ne va essayer de me faire peur, comme avant mon début  
de deuxième année. Je me demande ce qui me serait arrivé si Hagrid  
n'avait pas passé par-là... Je crois que j'aime mieux finalement ne pas  
trop y penser.  
  
C'est alors que je vois une petite boutique dans un coin sombre, avec un  
signe bizarre devant. On dirait de l'elfique... Qu'est ce qu'un magasin  
comme ça fait ici? Surtout dans un coin aussi éloigné. Je crois que je ne  
l'aurais pas vu si je n'avais pas eu un drôle de pressentiment. Sans plus  
attendre, j'y entre. Et c'est là que je vois que c'était bien des objets  
d'elfes mais pas des elfes auquel je pensais. C'était des elfes des  
ténèbres... J'en ai déjà entendu vaguement parler. Mais pas assez à ce que  
je vois.  
  
À ma gauche, il y à une grande étagère de quatre mètres recouverte de  
livres. À ma droite, plusieurs objets de toute sorte sont étalés sur des  
étagères ou dans des vitrines. Je vois plusieurs choses très  
intéressantes. Je commence à me promener dans les allées, regardant les  
objets et les livres. Il y avait des épées, des boucliers, des arcs et  
des flèches, de drôles de pendentifs et pleins d'autres choses.  
  
Je me rendis au comptoir où il y avait une petite sonnette. Je donna une  
petit tape et après le bruit strident, j'attendis. Ne voyant personne  
arriver, je me retourna et eut un énorme saut. Un grand homme était  
devant moi, avec de longs cheveux noirs ayant quelques petites mèches  
tressées. Il avait un grand habit bleu foncé, une sorte de robe que je  
n'avais jamais vue. Une grande force émanait de lui.  
  
Bonjour, dit-il, est ce que je peux vous aider monsieur...? Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, dis-je sur un ton dont je ne connaissais pas.  
  
Bien! Je vois qu'on sait en quoi s'en tenir avec vous, dit-il en souriant. Bienvenu! Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Hum.. En fait oui. J'aurais besoin de savoir quelques petites choses en fait. Je ne cherche rien en particulier mais ce que je vois m'intéresse grandement. Bon et bien nous allons faire le tour.  
  
Nous refirent le tour du magasin. L'homme lui décrivait les livres et les objets, lui disant leur utilité. J'en vus quatre qui m'intéressait fortement : « Combattre à l'épée et à l'arc », « Sorts noirs elfique », « Apprendre l'elfique » et «Comment passer inaperçu » . Le dernier était un peu bizarre, mais je me disais que passer inaperçu, c'était bien. Je les pris donc avec moi, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les épées. Il y en avait des très belles et de toutes sortes : Des sabres, des poignards, des épées à une main et à deux mains etc. J'en prit une accroché au mur et essaya de faire quelques petits tours avec, voir si j'étais bon. Je peux dire que j'étais meilleur que lorsque j'ai tué le basilic. L'homme me sortit de mon monde.  
  
Je vois que vous n'êtes pas débutant. Voulez-vous voir l'arrière boutique? Il y a des épées beaucoup plus précieuses et de meilleures qualités.  
  
J'acquiesça de la tête. Il m'emmena à l'intérieur d'un autre pièce, derrière le bureau. En fait, nous passâmes à travers un mur, comme à la voie 93/4 . C'était un bon moyen pour cacher les objets plus précieux des voleurs. La pièce était un peu plus petite mais je fut grandement surpris de voir le nombre de choses qui y entraient. Quelque chose, dans un coin sombre, attira mon regard. C'était une grande épée, coucher sur du velours dans un vitrine, avec des signes gravés dessus. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. L'homme, voyant mon grand enthousiaste, prit la parole.  
  
Ceci est une épée faite de la main des elfes. En tout cas, c'est ce que le parchemin que j'ai reçu avec disait. Forgée d'un matériaux inconnu, la légende dit que lorsque son possesseur mourut, il y a de cela plus de mille ans, avant même que les fondateurs de Poudlard n'apparaissent , il l'enferma dans une cage de verre incassable pour que seul un homme qui en soit digne puisse la prendre. Et que si cet homme venait à se présenter, il n'aurait qu'a passer sa main au travers du verre pour la prendre. Personne ne sait si c'est vrai mais personne n'a jamais trouvé d'ouverture ni à briser la glace. Et personne n'a réussi à passer sa main au travers. Je peux essayer? Demandais-je. Pour sûr! Vous ne perdez rien à le faire.  
  
Je me dirige tranquillement vers la vitrine. De plus près, l'épée était  
encore plus belle. Les signes gravés sur la lame étincelaient et je  
sentais une drôle de puissance émaner d'elle. Comme si un mince halo de  
lumière l'entourait... Je lève tout doucement ma main, de peur qu'elle  
disparaisse. Puis, je l'avance tranquillement vers le verre. Je ferme les  
yeux mais ma main continue d'avancer. Elle serait supposer entrer en  
contact avec le verre d'un moment à l'autre... Je touche enfin quelque  
chose de bizarrement chaud, alors j'ouvre les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le  
verre que je touche, c'est la lame de l'épée. L'homme derrière moi est  
stupéfait, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.  
  
Sortant de ma bulle, je prend la poignée et la sort toujours aussi  
tranquillement. Elle est extrêmement légère mais on peut voir que la lame  
est très tranchante. Je me retourne vers l'homme. Il n'a pas l'expression  
à laquelle je m'attendait. Au lieu d'avoir les yeux exorbités et la  
bouche grande ouverte, il est d'un grand clame avec un sourire sur le  
visage. Il me fit un signe pour sortir de l'arrière boutique. Je m'avance  
mais au dernier moment, avec hésitation, je prend un arc qui est sur le  
mur avec le caro de flèches assorties. Il est de couleur bleu foncé et  
argent. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment m'en servir, je vais apprendre  
grâce au livre que j'ai prit tout à l'heure.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir.  
  
Combien ça fera? Demandais-je en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Je me demande bien si j'ai assez... Et bien, pour l'épée, je ne peux la vendre puisqu'elle n'est pas à vendre. Ce n'est pas un objet a acheter...  
  
Je le regarde, essayant de voir la moindre arnaque. Mais il ne me laisse  
pas le temps de parler et continu : Donc je vous la donne. Oh! Je...Merci beaucoup... répondis-je, un peu gêné. Ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez continuer à vous promener pendant que je compte combien tout le reste vous coûtera.  
  
Je prend l'épée avec moi et me dirige vers les poignards. Après mûre réflexion, j'en prend deux : Un qui se met dans la botte et de couleur argent, et l'autre qui se met où la taille de couleur vert foncé. Je retourne au comptoir et demande à l'homme s'il peut ajouter cela à ma commande. Il me sourit et acquiesce.  
  
Cela fera en tout 46 galions et 9 noise.  
  
Je sort l'argent de mon sac de cuir puis dépose les pièces sur le comptoir. Je prend mes affaires. Les livres ont été emballer dans du papier Kraft et ficeler. L'arc et le caro de flèches ont attachés ensembles solidement. Il avait tout rapetissé et me dit que pour les mettre à leur taille originelle, je devais dire « Oricor ». Et l'épée, et bien, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Je met tout dans la poche à l'intérieur de ma cape. Je le remercie, lui sert la main puis me dirige vers la sortie.  
  
Attendez! s'exclame l'homme derrière moi.  
  
Il se dirige vers moi avec quelque chose dans les mains. C'est un étui à épée.  
  
Vous pourrez mettre l'épée à l'intérieur. Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique à transporter. Je vous l'offre!  
  
Je l'installe autour de ma taille et mets l'épée à l'intérieur. Elle y entre parfaitement.Je lève les yeux sur l'homme qui me regarde bizarrement.  
  
Qui êtes-vous? me demande-t-il?  
  
Je me doutais bien qu'il allait me demander ça. Mais bon je lui doit bien. Il est plutôt gentil et en plus il m'a offert quand même beaucoup de chose. J'enlève doucement ma capuche puis relève ma tête vers lui. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent devant mes yeux.  
  
Je me présente : Harry Potter, dit je doucement. Emylian Scarpan, pour vous servir. Merci beaucoup M. Scarpan. Ne m'appelle pas monsieur. Je n'est que 150 ans tout de même. Appelle moi Emyl. 150 ans? Demandais-je, ahurit. Oui. 150. Vous... Vous êtes un elfe? Exactement! Très perspicace Monsieur Potter! Appeler moi Harry, je ne suis pas si vieux, dit je rieur. Bien! J'espère que tu vas revenir me voir! Ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça Emyl. Bon alors au revoir! Au revoir!  
  
Et je sortis. Il était 17 :30, j'avais encore le temps avant mon rendez- vous pour souper et relaxer un peu.  
  
Mais avant, je dois sortir d'ici. Je reprend le chemin inverse de toute à l'heure et retourne sur le chemin de traverse. Direction le chaudron baveur.  
  
*******fin du chapitre*****  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! C'est mon lus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant! J,en suis fière!  
  
La suite, c'est le rendez-vous! Enfin!  
  
Une petite review svp! ^^  
  
Je prend toutes les suggestions!  
  
Chow  
  
Anda! xxxx 


	5. La liberté n’a pas de prix…

Salut tout le monde!! Ici la docteure Andadrielle pour vous servir! Vous êtes en manque de slash ou de bonnes histoires?? Vous avez le goût de drame et d'aventure tout en restant confortablement installé? J'ai la solution à vos problèmes! Lisez cette fic à chaque fois qu'un nouveau chapitre sort, un million de fois chacun et rajoutez au passage une review et vous allez être guéri!  
  
Bon et bien fini les folies maintenant! ON commence!!!  
  
....  
  
Mais d'abord réponse aux revieweurs! ( Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vous avais pas oublié).  
  
laurie : Toutes tes réponses seront répondues dans environ les trois prochains chapitres. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sinon je dis tout le punch! Merci bien pour la review! C'est hyper gentil!  
  
Nina Malefoy : Ah mon dieu!!! Que de questions que de questions! Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Je vais me dépêcher promis! XXX  
  
lo : Je sais ma fic est un peu étrange mais j'essai de mettre du suspense, du piquant et du drame. Donc ça va donner quelque chose à la Hishcock( je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça mais bon...) Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes!  
  
PETITE ANNONCE : Juste pour vous dire que si vous avez des idées à revendre et que vous voyez que ça l'irait bien avec cette fic, donnez les moi et je vais faire mon possible. Car vous voyez, je veux faire une fic dont tout le monde aimera et chacun aura mit sa touche perso! Donc n'hésitez pas! » ^^  
  
******* Chapitre 5 Pov Harry******  
  
La liberté n'a pas de prix...  
  
En arrivant sur la rue principale du chemin de Traverse, je découvre que la plupart des gens sont retournés chez eux ou sont entrain de souper dans un petit bistro ou un bar dans le coin. De plus, il commence à pleuvoir. C'est parfait! Comme ça, personne ne me verra et me trouvera bizarre... C'est vrai qu'en étant accoutré ainsi, je ne passe pas inaperçu : cacher complètement par une cape foncée, capuche sur la tête, épée accrochée à la taille et aucun bagage visible. Je n'ai pas l'air du passant typique et tout à fait normal n'est ce pas? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de me cacher ici. Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé trop de monde qui me connaissait pour refaire la même erreur, même la nuit.  
  
En passant devant le tout nouveau magasin des jumeaux, je m'aperçois qu'eux aussi ont fermé boutique pour la soirée. Je me demande bien c'était quoi cette histoire de voleurs... Mais bon, je crois que je suis mieux de ne pas trop me poser de questions pour l'instant. Il faut avant tout que je ne me fasse pas repérer sinon au revoir le rendez-vous, la liberté et bonjour les Dursleys et Dumbledore.  
  
Je regarde par une fenêtre de restaurant pour voir l'heure et je vois qu'il est 17:45. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je m'achète une montre. Ce serait plus pratique que de devoir le demander à quelqu'un... surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci.  
  
En marchant vers le Chaudron Baveur tout au bout de la rue, j'aperçois un petit tas de papier au milieu du chemin. Je me rapproche et le prends dans ma main : C'est l'édition de la journée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela fait un bout que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon monde et je me promets intérieurement de le lire dès que je serais arrivé à l'intérieur. L'eau de la pluie qui coule sur la rue, devenant de plus en plus abondante, me fait quelque peu glissé. Je suis tout trempé et je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de me hâter.  
  
Je parcours donc rapidement le chemin qui me reste à faire et j'entre à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que prévu... Il ne faut pas que l'on me remarque. Mais dès que j'ai cette pensée, je sens un regard sur moi, vers le fond de la salle. Une sorcière un peu rondelette installée avec un groupe d'amies, surement de vieille connaissance, me regarde drôlement. Elle fait un signe à ses compagnes et elles se retournent toutes vers moi. Tout devient silence dans ce coin là puis après c'est tout le petit resto qui devient silence. La salle au complet me fixe d'une étrange manière... Faut que je me sorte de là!  
  
Je me dirige vers le comptoir où Tom me fixe lui aussi bizarrement En fait, tout le monde suit mes moindres faits et gestes. Je m'assois sur un tabouret de libre et lève un peu la tête vers Tom pour qu'il voie mon visage. Je lui murmure un « chut » et un « sort moi de cette merde » et je vois la petite lumière dans ses yeux s'allumer. Il s'élance :  
  
Mon bon ami! Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! Comment c'est passé ton voyage en France! Laisse moi te donner une meilleure table derrière et raconte-moi ton voyage...  
  
Sa phrase se perd dans le bruit des conversations reprises et je le regarde avec un sourire et murmure un « Merci » en me levant. Il m'ouvre une porte derrière le comptoir et je découvre que c'est en fait une petite cuisine, avec une table dans un coin. Un petit tabouret est installé tout près et un comptoir est dans le milieu de la pièce, juste devant un gros four à bois. Je vois alors dans un coin mes affaires. Tom avait surment dû les mettre là pour me les redonner plus tard. J'enlève ma capuche et Tom me lance un sort pour que mes habits redeviennent secs. Je prends la parole :  
  
Merci pour la petite distraction. L'histoire du voyage c'était très réussi.  
  
Y'a pas de quoi! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider un de mes fidèles client, me dit-il gentiment. Veux-tu une petite bière à beurre?  
  
Je ne dirais pas non.  
  
Il en fit apparaître deux dans de bonnes grosses choppes et m'en tendit une. Je le remercia puis après quelques gorgées en silence il me posa une question :  
  
Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici?  
  
Hum... un ami m'attend ce soir et nous partirons par le Magicobus chez lui, mentis-je.  
  
Bon je sais, vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas bien mais si je lui disais que je vais voir un inconnu ce soir et que personne n'est au courant, je suis sur que Tom le dirait à Dumbledore. J'ai le droit à ma liberté tout de même! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens pensent qu'ils ont le droit de mener ma vie comme ça leur chante. Maintenant, ce sera que moi le maître de ma vie!  
  
Je vois! Et bien mon cher Harry, je t'offre le repas ce soir!  
  
Mais Voyons! Vous m'avez déjà sorti du pétrin aujourd'hui! Je vais vous payer et j'insiste. Je vous le dois bien.  
  
Bon d'accord. Je t'emmène cela dans quelques minutes.  
  
Il sort de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, je prends le journal et commence à lire les gros titres. À ce que je vois, L'Homme-À-La-Face-De-Serpent n'a pas encore attaqué. Mais on sent la tension de tout le monde. Juste tout à l'heure lorsque je suis rentré ici, tout le monde m'a trouvé l'air louche. Je continu de feuilleter un peu le journal et vois un article un gros titre qui attire mon attention sur la deuxième page.  
  
Que ce passe-t-il dans les bureaux du ministère de la magie?  
  
Hier, un envoyé spécial de la Gazette du sorcier s'est infiltré dans les  
bureaux du ministère afin de découvrir ce qu'il c'était passé lors de  
l'attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, u peu avant le  
début des vacances de l'été.  
  
Nous savons de source sûr que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est réellement revenu d'entre les morts. Comment est-ce possible? Devrait- on croire ce que le jeune Harry Potter, jeune étudiant de Poudlard, Garçon  
qui a survécu et jeune allié de Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard? Car  
rappelons nous, le jeune homme nous avait révélé en personne, lors d'un  
interview l'année dernière, tout ce qui c'était passé lors de l'étape  
finale de la Coupe de feu il y a deux ans. Il nous a révélé des noms de présumés mangemorts, livrés d'ailleurs au Ministère de la magie, et plus précisément au Ministre lui-même! Et est-ce que le Ministre M. Fudge aurait  
fait une quelconque manœuvre pour enfin découvrir la vérité?  
  
Aucun procès n'a encore été signalé, mais nous espérons que pour la sécurité du peuple des sorciers, pour la justice de la magie, une manœuvre  
d'éclaircissement sera enclenchée le plus vite possible.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du sorcier  
  
Je repose le journal, complètement dérouté. Rita Skeeter? Écrire cela? En ma faveur? Je ne peux pas le croire! Est-ce que Hermionne lui aurait un lavage de cerveau? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cela va avoir un effet très fort sur l'opinion des sorciers.  
  
Tom revient alors avec un plateau remplit de bonne chose : des pommes de terres sautées, des pilons de poulets et des légumes vapeur ainsi qu'une énorme pointe de tarte au chocolat pour dessert. Je le remercie et le paye de ce qui me reste dans mon sac de cuir. Il va falloir que je retourne à la banque si je ne veux pas manquer d'argent. Je mange mon repas tranquillement assis sur mon tabouret. Tom étant reparti vers le bar, je peux rester seul quelques instants, perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
Justement, celles-ci tournent toujours autour du mystérieux inconnu, si ce n'est pas une inconnue. Je ne comprend toujours pas le fait que cette personne dise que l'on se connaît et que l'on ne se connaît pas. Est-ce une personne de Poudlard? Une personne que j'aurais rencontrer dans un magasin? Une vieille connaissance de mes parents? Ou de Sirius? Ou bien est ce une embuscade de la face de serpent? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je dois chasser ces pensées pour l'instant. Dans quelques heures, j'aurais enfin la réponse.  
  
Je finis mon repas et regarde de plus près mon épée, que je déloges de son étui. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'est destinée. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veule dire ces écritures sur le dessus. Que je suis bête! J'aurais du le demander à Emyl tout à l'heure. Eh merde! Bon et bien je regarderais dans mon livre « Apprendre l'elfique » plus tard.  
  
Vous devez surment vous demandez pourquoi j'ai acheté des armes alors que j'ai déjà ma baguette. Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité face à Voldemort, à moins que l'un de nous deux la change, ce que je ne ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas choisi ma baguette, elle m'a choisit. Alors, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à me défendre sans la magie. Comme ça, si un jour je me la fait prendre ou si elle se brise lors d'un combat, j'aurais quelque chose sous la main pour me défendre.  
  
Je décide de prendre mes valises dans le coin de la pièce après avoir regarder l'heure. Il est bientôt 19:00 et même si je suis amplement en avance, je décide de me promener encore un peu dans les rues désertes, sous la pluie. Mais avant, j'ai tout de m^me demander à Tom de rapettisser mes affaires. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de faire de la magie cet été!  
  
Je marche dans les petites ruelles, sachant que personne ne sortiraient par ce temps, sauf peut-être des gens comme moi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi libre. Je vois bien maintenant que je ne suis pas fait pour rester cloîtrer dans une petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Le temps passe trop lentement tout de même aujourd'hui. Je crois tout de même savoir de quoi cela est dû :l'impatience, la nervosité et le fait de n'avoir rien à faire pendant 2 heures.  
  
Je passe devant le petit Pet shop sorcier et cela me fait penser à quelque chose : Hedwige. Je me rappelle d'avoir prit sa cage ce matin mais elle n'était pas revenue de la chasse. Mais je la connaît, elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que les chouettes normales. Elle va me retrouver, elle a du flair.  
  
Après presque une heure et demi de marche un peu partout dans les alentours. Je décide de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, complètement tremper par la pluie. Je sais, je vais peut-être attraper le rhume mais on s'en fout tous.  
  
Il ne me reste que 15 minutes avant mon rendez-vous dans la chambre 17. Donc je m'assoit au bar, sous encore quelques coup d'œil étrange, et demande à Tom de me servir une Bière au Beurre. Je la bois, regardant presque à chaque trente secondes l'horloge face à moi. Puis, lorsque ma choppe est vide, je mets les quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent au chambre.  
  
Je me dirige vers la chambre 17, vers la gauche. Je me place devant la porte et respire profondément. Qui se cache derrière cette porte? Je n'ai qu'à cogner pour le savoir, mais ma main tremble un peu. Lorsque je place mon poing pour enfin cogner, j'entend un bruit derrière la porte. Puis, avant même que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, une silhouette ouvre la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
********fin du chapitre*******  
  
Je remet ma petite annonce du début :  
  
PETITE ANNONCE : Juste pour vous dire que si vous avez des idées à revendre et que vous voyez que ça l'irait bien avec cette fic, donnez les moi et je vais faire mon possible. Car vous voyez, je veux faire une fic dont tout le monde aimera et chacun aura mit sa touche perso! Donc n'hésitez pas! » ^^  
  
Une petite review??? Vous voulez voir quelqu'un en praticulier dans la fic?? Un couple? Dites le moi!  
  
Chow Anda  
  
xxxx 


	6. Sous le masque

Rebonjour tout le monde!!!! C'est encore moi Anda!!!  
  
Je vais tout d'abord répondre aux reviews :  
  
Lilou(2) : Je dois dire que moi aussi je serais déçu si Draco ne vient pas du bon côté dans les prochains tomes. Je ne le vois pas méchant, un peu arrogant mais pas méchant. Et je dois dire que je le vois beaucoup détestant son père. Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews!!! Ça fait plaisir!  
  
Lilou(3) : Je sais que ce n'est pas très difficile à savoir qui c'est, mais bon c'est pas grave ( du moins j'espère..) ^^ Et pour tes autres questions, elles vont être répondues surment dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain. Merci!  
  
Lilou(4) : Qu'est ce qu'il te dit qu'Harry ne va pas se faire chopper?? Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'Harry va se faire chopper?? J'essaie de tout te mêler là! ^^ Pour l'épée... Vous allez bien le savoir un jour... SI je veux vous le dire!! ^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me fais de très longues review comparer à d'autres mais elles me font toutes plaisir! Et pour ton frère, je comprend! Chez moi c'est pareil, j'ai deux sœurs alors... J'ai le même défaut, je ne suis plus capable de m'arrêter quand je commence...^^ pas grave!! Détaillllll... Merci!  
  
Lilou(5) : Pourquoi je coupe? Pour le suspense très chère! M. frère veut l'ordinateur!!!!??!! Je ne le prend pas!! Blague! Tu ne sais pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir 4 reviews de la même personne pour chaque chapitre en une journée! Je suis touchée!! Merci infiniment! -Xxx-  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Merci beaucoup! Je mets les suites le plus vite que je peux et je suis très contente que tu trouves que j'écris bien! Ça me flatte et ça me gène aussi... ^^ Merci! -Xxx-  
  
Et bien voilà!! Merci beaucoup à lilou et Eowyn!! Vous êtes hyper cool les filles!  
  
Bon et bien je commence à taper ou je commence pas...?? Laisser moi réfléchir... D'accord enlever ce fusil de ma tempe et je vais arrêter de trembler.... Merci! :S  
  
********chapitre 6*******  
  
Sous le masque  
  
Je me fais tirer dans la chambre empli de noirceur.. ou presque. Il y a tout de même une chandelle allumer dans le coin de la pièce et on peu voir les éclats de lumière de la rue par la fenêtre. Je me fais pousser légèrement après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. JE sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je ne me sens pas du tout en danger... Je me sens comme si j'étais dans un vieux film de James Bond, sauf que là je suis un peu forcé de coopérer...  
  
Je vois une silhouette se diriger vers la fenêtre sans même un regard vers moi. Je ne peux pas savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme puise qu'il porte une cape, avec un capuchon comme moi. La personne ferme le rideau épais d'un coup sec puis je la vois se diriger vers la chandelle. Il la prend et va en allumer d'autre avec. Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne prend pas sa baguette pour les allumer. Peut être qu'il est un moldu, ou alors qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir, qu'il a perdu sa baguette ou qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas en faire comme moi. Après que la silhouette aie fait le tour des chandelles de la pièce maintenant mieux éclairée, quoiqu'elle a toujours ce côté sombre comme dans les films de suspense, je vois enfin la personne qui est devant moi. Ou devrais-je dire plutôt le corps puisqu'elle a toujours sa cape. Mais je vois bien que c'est un homme, puisqu'il est beaucoup trop carré pour être une femme... Bien que certaine soit quand même assez bâties, comme cette bouledogue de Parkinson. Mais je ne veux même pas penser que c'est elle qui est devant moi... Ça me fout les jetons!  
  
La pièce où je suis est tout à fait normale à ce que je vois malgré la lumière. Les murs sont d'un rouge foncé avec du bois franc qui va du milieu jusqu'au bas. Il y a un foyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, environ à quatre mètre à gauche de la porte, où un petit feu presque sur le point de s'éteindre brille de ses derniers souffles. Un divan deux places rouge bourgogne est juste devant ce foyer. Un lit à baldaquins deux places est placé vers la droite de la pièce, dont le couvre lit est de couleur. Juste devant moi, je vois un petit bureau ainsi qu'une commode. Plus loin, juste à gauche du foyer, je vois une porte entrouverte, menant surment à la salle de bain.  
  
Je me sens drôlement observer, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de qui je suis vraiment. Je me décide donc à enlever ma capuche. Je vois la tête de mon « hôte » se pencher sur le côté, comme s'il me détaillait du regard. Je défit les yeux invisibles avec un regard qui j'espère paraît impassible et je sais bien qu'il en fait autant.  
  
Je vois que tu as changé Potter, dit une voix légèrement étouffée par le capuchon.  
  
Cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais l'homme parle tellement bas et doucement que j'ai de la difficulté à retrouver dans mon esprit une voix si... comme ça. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Cela veut dire que cette personne m'a déjà vu. Mais quand? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un grand point d'interrogation dans mon visage. Alors la personne reprend la parole.  
  
Pourtant, cela ne fait pas beaucoup de temps la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. À peine deux ou trois semaines. Ce n'est pas tant que ça.  
  
Deux ou trois semaines? Il y a trois semaines, j'étais encore à Poudlard. Donc, c'est une personne de Poudlard! Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette! Donc il n'a pas 17 ans! Un éclat d'illumination dû passé sur mon visage puisque le jeune homme continua de parler.  
  
Je vois que tu as enfin compris d'où je venais. Mais tu ne sais pas encore qui je suis n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, un petit rire dans la voix.  
  
Vous avez raison. Quoique je sais bien qu'il faut prendre son mal en patience, car si j'en crois votre lettre, je vais bien savoir qui vous êtes un jour, je me trompe? lui demandais-je en retour, du tact au tact.  
  
Non, tu as raison. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer, à ce que je sache tu ne l'as jamais fait.  
  
Alors, vais-je savoir qui tu es un jour?? Dis-je en pesant bien sur le mot « jour »  
  
Oh! Mais bien sûr! Et ce jour pourrait bien être maintenant quoique je ne suis pas sûr que se soit bien pour ton cœur, ni pour ton esprit. Mais sache avant tout que ce n'est pas un piège, ni un mauvais coup comme j'ai pu t'en faire avant. J'ai passé l'âge de faire cela, tout comme toi j'en suis certain. Et j'ai réussi à mettre mon arrogance légendaire, comme le dise si bien les gens, parce que je voulais t'aider. Je sais ce que L'Homme-À-La- Face-De-Serpent ou encore Vous-Savez-qui, appelle le comme tu veux, t'as fait. Et j'ai la même haine pour lui que j'en ai eu pour d'autres personnes avant lui. Peut-être même que je te dirais un jour qui. Mais saches juste que je ne suis pas comme je le fais paraître depuis tant d'années.  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser, tout simplement. Quelqu'un qui puisse parler ainsi, avec autant de tact, me fascines. Je me sens un peu attiré vers cette personne... Non pas attiré, mais séduit... je ne sais pas comment dire ça... C'est un peu confus en moi. Et en plus je suis supposé le connaître!?! La seule personne qui parle comme ça est Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment de respect pour cet homme. Qui peut bien être cet étudiant devant moi?  
  
Je reviens sur la Terre après ces quelques réflexions. Un peu agacé de tourner pleins de questions dans ma tête, je m'avance tranquillement vers lui. Puis rendu à environ un demi-mètre, je lève le bras et prend l'ourlet du capuchon. Il ne bouge toujours pas, comme s'il était un peu mal à l'aise, coincé. Je crois que je l'ai mit dans une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Je remarque que le garçon est u peu plus grand que moi, environ trois ou quatre centimètres de plus. Je suis fait petit pour mon âge, je sais... Pas besoin de me le dire! Avant d'abaisser le capuchon vers l'arrière, je dis:  
  
Laisse moi enlever ça, s'il te plait...  
  
J'ai dit ça sur un ton que je ne me connaissais pas. Tout bas, doucement, comme si j'avais peur de le briser... Voyons! Ça n'a pas de sens! « Reprend toi Harry! » me dis-j à moi même. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas mes pensées qui guide mes actes puisque je commence à enlever le capuchon tranquillement. Je ne vois pas grand chose au début, à cause de la lumière tamisée. Puis lorsque le capuchon glisse enfin vers l'arrière, je peux déceler son visage. Il a des cheveux blonds brillants à la lumière, le visage pâle et les yeux d'un bleu acier, presque gris. Ils sont très troublants, comme s'il y avait des millions de vagues qui passaient à travers. Comme de l'eau troublée par un ricochet de caillou. On dirait un ange...  
  
Attendez!! Je me recule pour constater qu'en fait, ce n'est pas un ange, bien au contraire! C'est Malfoy!! Le Draco Malfoy!! L'arrogant, le malveillant, le « leader » des serpentards, le fauteur de trouble, le fils de mangemort etc.  
  
Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson présentement... Vous savez, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, la bouche qui pend jusqu'au sol et cet air niais. Et je reste là, sans parler, me disant que la personne qui est devant moi ne concorde vraiment pas avec les paroles que j'ai pu entendre voilà de cela à peine quelques minutes.  
  
« Et ce jour pourrait bien être maintenant quoique je ne suis pas sûr que se soit bien pour ton cœur, ni pour ton esprit. »  
  
Il a raison pour ce point, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Il m'avait averti...  
  
« Mais saches juste que je ne suis pas comme je le fais paraître depuis tant d'années. »  
  
Comme il se fait paraître depuis tant d'années... Comme un masque quoi??  
  
« Et j'ai réussi à mettre mon arrogance légendaire, comme le dise si bien les gens, parce que je voulais t'aider. »  
  
M'aider? Le pensait-il vraiment ou bien ce n'est que des paroles en l'air? Ou encore un mauvais coup...??  
  
« Mais sache avant tout que ce n'est pas un piège, ni un mauvais coup comme j'ai pu t'en faire avant. »  
  
Ça répond à ma question ça... et lorsqu'il disait dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé : « En fait, je peux te dire que l'on se connaît, et aussi que l'on ne se connaît pas... »  
  
C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment connu Malfoy, quoique je savais qui il était ainsi que sa réputation... D'ailleurs, c'est un peu moi qui l'est forgée cette réputation... Je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de l'écouter, sauf la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, Chez Madame Guipire.(***) Mais même là, il était arrogant.  
  
Et de la manière qu'il me regarde maintenant... Il a tellement l'air sincère... S'en est déstabilisant. Est-ce que je devrais lui faire confiance ou pas?  
  
******Fin du chapitre*****  
  
Et oui, désolé si je coupe ça encore raide.^^ Que voulez-vous, j'aime le suspense!!! ^^ Ne me tuez pas please!!!  
  
Je remets la petite annonce : PETITE ANNONCE : Juste pour vous dire que si vous avez des idées soit pour les couples, les personnages, les actions n'importe quoi! Et que vous les verriez bien dans la fic, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre point de vue! Car vous voyez, je veux faire une fic dont tout le monde aimera et chacun aura mit sa touche perso! Donc n'hésitez pas! » ^^  
  
Une tite review svp!! ^^  
  
Bon et bien Chow!!! Anda!!! –xxx- 


	7. Une façon de commencer

C'est moi! Anda pour vous servir!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Ta raison est assez bonne je trouve..^^ C'est vrai que je pourrais pas continuer si tu me tus... Autant que tu m'attaches pas sur la chaise de l'ordinateur 24 heures sur 24... ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes mon chapitre, je vais essayer d'en faire des plus longs. Reste de bonne humeur c'est ça qui faut! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Merci beaucoup! ^^Gros bisous!  
  
Lilou : C'est vrai! Tu es une de mes reviweuses les plus dévouées et je t'en remercie! ^^ ( arrête de me regarder avec ce regard suspicieux là stp..^^) Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais je vais essayer d'en faire des plus longs promis. Je vais essayer pour Ron et Hermionne mais je vais pas cibler l'histoire sur eux mais plus sur Harry et Drago. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco va rester arrogant quoiqu'un peu moins méchant. Disons qu'il va être toujours autant direct... et froid des fois. Je t'adores!!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, elles me réchauffent le cœur! ^^ -xxx-  
  
Vif d'or : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour m'avoir informer de mes contradictions dans le texte. Celle pour la grandeur, en fait je voulais dire qu'Harry était grand comparer à la moyenne des garçon mais que Drago l'était encore plus. Mais je vois bien que ça l'a pas sorti comme ça puisque je viens de me relire... oups ^^! En tout cas je ne ferais pas les modifications sinon ce serait trop long à remettre sur le site( quelques difficultés.. ^__^) mais je vais quand même corriger. Et pour l'autre gaffe, je ne la vois pas.. Si tu pourrais me dire dans quels chapitres ils sont...En tout cas j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic quand même! Merci beaucoup! xxx  
  
Merci beaucoup tout le monde!  
  
Bon et bien je me lance!  
  
*********chapitre 7*********  
  
Une façon de commencer...  
  
On reste comme ça, à se regarder sans parler. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois lui faire confiance... Après tout ce qui c'est passé quand nous étions à Poudlard, toutes les insultes que nous nous lancions... Mais je me suis promis de ne plus penser au passé, on m'a déjà menti tellement de fois, en particulier Dumbledore... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, et je sais que Malfoy va pouvoir m'aider. Qui ne pourrait m'aider plus que lui dans le monde de la magie? Il n'arrête pas de se vanter de son sang pur, il doit connaître plus de choses que moi sur ce monde. Sinon et bien je saurais qu'il est un menteur ou un bon acteur...  
  
Et en plus, il a tellement l'air d'être sincère en ce moment. Je me rappelle que dans sa lettre, il avait écrit : « Je sais comment tu te sens. Je l'ai vu. Je sais que tu veux en parler, je suis pareil sur ce point. » Avait-il lui aussi quelque chose à cacher? Quelque chose qui lui faisait terriblement mal? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être? Il y a vraiment trop de questions dans ma tête c'est temps-ci. J'aurais bien besoin d'une pensine... Je crois que je vais m'en acheter une avant de partir..  
  
« Comment ça partir? Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir avec Malfoy! Ce n'est qu'une fouine! » Ce serait surment ça que Ron ou Hermionne m'aurait dit, mais ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant et ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Je veux prendre mon avenir en main et prouver aux gens que je suis capable de venger mes parents et Sirius et aussi que je ne suis certainement pas l'enfant martyre que Dumbledore garde sous son aile! Comme si je serais un oisillon abandonné! Je vais me prendre en main et je vais leur montrer ce dont je suis capable et que je peux devenir fort!  
  
Et c'est sur cette décision que je tends ma main à mon ancien ennemi, étant sûr qu'il deviendrait surment un puissant allié et un bon ami.  
  
Au début, il regarde ma main sans vraiment comprendre. Il relève son regard et le plante dans mes yeux. Il n'ait pas sûr de comprendre donc je vais faire ça vite et clair.  
  
Es-tu prêt à tout oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ces cinq dernières années et à bien vouloir devenir mon allié et surtout mon ami. Je suis prêt à écouter toutes tes raisons de ton ancien comportement et à t'expliquer ma peine, et à m'expliquer la tienne, si nous recommençons tout à zéro. Je te présente mes excuses Drago.  
  
Je ne remarque pas tout de suite que j'ai dit son prénom, mais lui l'a remarqué car il me regarde bizarrement, mais avec un beau sourire... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça...euh? Non! Un sourire rien de plus normal! Oui! Un sourire pas du tout craquant avec un joli côté arrogant! Mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'arrive??  
  
Il empoigne ma main fortement comme le ferait deux bon amis que ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps en disant :  
  
Je te présente mes excuses Pot.. Harry! Mais comme tu me connais, je suis pas fort en explications, alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Toute choses en son temps, dit-il avec son côté à la Malfoy.  
  
Je le regarde en me disant qu'il change complètement quand il veut. Il doit me niaiser... C'est Malfoy!  
  
Je me ravise là parce qu'il commence à se tordre de ma tronche. Il est tout simplement un bon acteur! Devrais-je lui en vouloir? En fait c'est plutôt pratique. Le voyant toujours rire comme un con, je commence à rire de lui, quoiqu'un peu moins fort. Il me déclare après s'être calmé :  
  
Tu aurais dû te voir là Potter! Tu es trop drôle! N'est pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire emmener ici que pour rire de toi! Tu devrais le savoir, j'ai plus de classe que ça. Je l'aurais fait en public au moins!  
  
Et il me dit ça encore et toujours avec son petit sourire arrogant qui fait son charme...Qu'est ce que je dit là moi!?! Je perd la boule ou c'est la fatigue... Mais je vais pas me laisser parler comme ça.  
  
Je le sais très bien mais c'est comme ça qu'aurait réagis l'ancien Drago Malfoy.  
  
Quel ancien? me demande-t-il. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ancien Potter! Je ne suis que plus poli et courtois mais n'enlève pas mon prestige! J'ai ma dignité et ma fierté que je veux garder!  
  
Oh non! Moi je sais très bien que finalement il y a quelqu'un de mieux en toi, mais qu'il n'est que caché par le masque à la « Malfoy » que tu gardes toujours sur toi. Sauf la fois où tu m'a écris, je me trompe? Cette arrogance n'est que pour jouer un rôle.  
  
Il me regarde, toujours la tête légèrement penché sur le côté et un petit froncement de sourcil. Mais il garde le sourire.  
  
Je vois, dit-il, tu lis en moi mieux que je ne le pensais, mais dit toi que mon arrogance n'a rien à voir avec mon masque comme tu dis. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est mon pire défaut. Je deviens arrogant très vite. Ça doit être de famille car je ne fais pas complètement exprès. C'est sûr que j'aime bien mettre mon grain de sel partout, c'est distrayant! Quelque fois ça me retombe en peine figure mais il faut toujours s'y attendre. Un jour, tu comprendras que c'est un jeu dangereux se foutre le nez partout car je l'ai apprit à mes dépends.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plus le genre à me mettre les pieds dans les plats sans même le vouloir. Et tient toi bien, car avec moi c'est jamais bien tranquille longtemps.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais dans quel bateau je m'embarque Potter.  
  
Bien! Mais juste une chose, arrête de m'appelle Potter!  
  
Mais j'aime ça moi! Je trouve que ça te va très bien! À moins que tu aimes mieux que je t'appelle « Le-saint-homme-que-tout-le-monde-vénère » ou encore « Celui-qui-a-survécu »? Ou encore..  
  
Ne dit plus rien! Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas un autre nom à la place? Je ne sais pas moi...Et puis toi qui aime tant me trouver des noms, trouve moi en un que j'aimerais et que toi aussi tu aimerais!  
  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis de petites lumières s'illuminèrent dans ses yeux gris.  
  
Je vais te surnommer Demphes.  
  
-? Où est ce que tu es allé pêcher ça?  
  
Le « D » pour ta détermination évidente a vouloir sauver les gens, même si tu te fout dans les pétrin à chaque fois. Le « E » pour la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux : l'émeraude. Le « M » pour la puissante magie qui t'habite. Le « P » pour Potter, tout simplement. Le « H » parce que tout le monde dit que tu es un héros. L'autre « E » pour tes cheveux couleur de l'ébène. Et le « S » parce que je suis sur qu'au fond, tu aurais pu devenir un grand Serpentard.  
  
Hé bien... Je ne sais tout simplement quoi lui répondre alors je lui souris. Mais j'ai de la difficulté à savoir ce qu'il veut dire pas : « la plus belle couleur que les gens ne peuvent voir que dans tes superbes yeux »...Très bizarre venant de lui.  
  
Je vais t'en trouver un moi aussi alors, ajoutais-je alors. Laisse moi juste le temps d'y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour ça.  
  
Bien, mais maintenant ce serait bien si on irait se coucher car il commence à se faire tard et demain j'ai quelques petites choses à aller acheter sur le chemin de traverse tu vois.  
  
D'accord. Alors qui couche où? demandais-je en regardant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, soit le lit et le divan.  
  
Puisque j'ai payé la chambre, je vais aller dans le lit, me dit-il avec ses petits yeux sournois.  
  
Mais puisque je suis ton invité, je vais aller dans le lit, répliquais-je gentiment avec un sourire angélique.  
  
Hum... bon d'accord! Tu as gagné!  
  
Il se dirige vers le divan mais je trouve ça complètement stupide qu'il dorme là alors que j'ai le lit. Donc, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une idée, je l'interpelle.  
  
Voyions Dray, tu ne vas pas dormir là!  
  
Mais où veux-tu que je dorme alors? Me demande-t-il avec toujours ce côté arrogant dans la voix. Mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, en plus je trouve ça craquant. Non mais là il faut absolument que je dorme!!  
  
Bah ce lit est assez grand pour deux, et c'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus.  
  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis revient vers le lit en disant :  
  
Avec toi c'est encore drôle mais j'accepte!   
  
Après s'être préparer, même si nous dormions tout les deux en boxer à cause de la chaleur, même s'il pleut toujours, nous allons nous coucher, fatiguer de cette journée un peu stressante.  
  
********fin du chapitre*********  
  
Et oui c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Suggestion, appréciation, commentaire, désapprobation, contradiction ( enh? Vif d'or ^^) ou autres, dites le, ça prend 2 tites secondes!  
  
Chow anda!! Xxxx 


	8. Plan pour se faire le plus petit possibl...

Salut! C'est moi Anda!!! Je suis de retour!!  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Mais j'ai quelques bonnes raisons. La semaine du 4 au 9 mai, je suis aller faire un tour à Toronto avec mon école secondaire. Donc pas pu écrire de chapitre. Et cette semaine, j'ai eu 4 beaux examens!! Youpi! ( sarcasmes)  
  
Mais là je vais enfin m'y mettre. Et je vais commencer...après avoir répondu aux reviews.  
  
Eowyn Malefoy : Je suis contente que tu aimes le petit surnom d'Harry! Ça m'a prit un bout avant de le trouver. Pour Drago, j'ai ma petite idée.. héhé! Mais ne m'attache pas sur ma chaise, ça sert à rien.... C'est une chaise roulante! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait plaisir de lire les tiennes!!! :) Aller chow!!! Bisou !  
  
Vif D'or : Oh! Et bien Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question!! En fait, il me manquait un petit bout de phrase.. Mais bon je vais arranger ça!! Merci! ! Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis!! Tes bon conseils m'aident beaucoup!XXX  
  
Clem-Julie : Je comprends tes raisons, ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de la garder aussi bonne que tu le dis! Aller Bise!  
  
Bon et bien je vais m'y mettre!! Et c'est un POV DRAGO!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Plan pour se faire le plus petit possible  
  
Nous étions entrain, moi et Potter.. Euh non Demphes, de prendre notre petit déjeuner silencieusement dans la chambre, chacun à son affaire. Nous étions encore un peu endormis puisque nous nous étions coucher très tard et nous nous étions lever quand même tôt. Il était maintenant 8 :15 et le soleil plombait déjà dans la pièce grâce à la fenêtre. Il faudrait faire attention aujourd'hui pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
J'avais envoyé un message à Tom pour qu'il nous envoie le repas dans la chambre 17, avec rien d'autre, aucune signature ni une raison pour cela. Même s'il savait que Demphes était venu, j'espérais que notre hôte aller garder le secret professionnel. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais disons que sous l'effet Dumbledore ou Fudge, n'importe qui aurait tendance à dire la vérité...  
  
C'est alors que le brun leva les yeux vers moi. Il pencha la tête un peu et fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu stressant de se faire regarder comme ça donc je lui dis :  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a Demphs, tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un manger?  
  
Bon je sais, je l'ai dit encore un peu avec arrogance, mais je m'améliore, je vous jure! Mais il me répond :  
  
Non, j'essai juste de trouver un bon surnom pour toi.  
  
Il me retourna à son assiette et je fis de même. Et puis... Bang! Il dépose son verre avec fracas puis s'exclame :  
  
Je l'ai trouvé!! Ton nom, se sera Stephan!  
  
Stephan? Pourquoi?  
  
Le « S » C'est parce que tu es un vrai Serpentard. Pour le « t » c'est pour le manque de tact que tu as quelques fois. Sans vouloir te vexer. Le « e » c'est à cause que beaucoup de gens te trouvent étrange et j'en fais parti. Le « p » c'est pour ta belle peau blanche comme la neige. Le « h » , c'est parce que je pense que tu vas devenir un grand héros un jour. Le « a » c'est à cause de ton évidente arrogance et qui fait parfois ton charme. Et enfin le « n » pour tes beaux sourires narquois.  
  
-Alors je crois que ça va pour Stephan.  
  
Et bien, je vois qu'il a pensé à son affaire. J'aime bien Stephan, ça fait sexy. Mais ça m'a parut un peu bizarre quand il m'a dit « ta belle peau blanche comme la neige » et « ton évidente arrogance et qui fait parfois ton charme ». Bon je ne sais pas s'il a fait ça pour rire ou s'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais ça me flatte. Faut toujours prendre les compliments des autres, sinon ils ne servent à rien.  
  
Lorsque notre repas fut finit, deux hiboux entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Une était toute blanche et l'autre était une chouette huppée. La blanche devait être à Demphs car elle se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla l'oreille. L'autre portait le journal, que je m'empressa d'attraper et d'ouvrir, en donnant un morceau de toast et une mornille à la chouette. Pendant que Demphs continuait de caresser sa chouette et de lui donner à manger, je lut le gros titre, et je me figea d'horreur.  
  
Harry Potter disparu!  
  
Tout le monde à beau croire que ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais cela à été enfin affirmer par Albus Dumbledore lui-même : Harry Potter a disparu! Le  
directeur de Poudlard n'a pas voulu en dire plus sur le sujet, mais il demande à la communauté sorcière de bien vouloir aider pour les recherches. Une grande récompense sera offerte à la personne qui retrouvera le jeune  
homme de 15 ans.  
  
La dernière fois que le garçon a été aperçu, c'était dans la rue menant au  
Chaudron Baveur, côté moldu. Il est fort probable qu'il y demeure à  
l'instant.  
  
Voici sa description physique : Cheveux noirs, yeux verts, lunettes,  
cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, assez grand environ 6 pieds.  
  
Nous espérons avoir le soutient de la communauté magique. Si vous avez  
n'importe quelles informations concrètes, veuillez écrire à Albus  
Dumbledore avec comme sujet : Harry Potter.  
  
Merci à tous  
  
Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier  
  
Sans plus attendre je m'adresse à Demphs :  
  
Grouille! On s'en va d'ici, c'est plus sûr! Ranges tes affaires. Mets-toi une cape avec un capuchon, et fait toi petit si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre. Je vais t'expliquer en chemin.  
  
Voyant que je ne blaguais pas le moins du monde, il prit Hedwige et lui dit de s'en aller chez moi, et d'y rester tant que nous ne serions pas arrivés. Il mit une cape rouge foncé et moi j'en mit une de la même couleur que lui. Puis il rangea le peu de chose qu'il avait sorti et mit sa baguette à sa ceinture. Je fit de même puis avant de sortir, je vis son épée que je n'avais pas remarqué hier soir. Je la sortis de son étui rapidement, faisant ainsi sursauter son propriétaire. Je regarda l'épée quelques secondes, la tenant haute, puis j'eu un flash. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis sûr. Je me tourna alors vers Demphs et lui dit :  
  
Emmènes moi là où tu as prit cette épée!  
  
Il hocha la tête puis me reprit l'épée des mains, toujours en me fixant drôlement. Mais je ne mit attarda pas. Je regarda rapidement si nous n'avions pas laissé quelque chose sur notre passage. Puis il m'arrêta dans mon élan, puis sorti un petit sac qui avait été miniaturisé de sa poche. Il murmura quelque chose comme « Oricor », si mon oreille est bonne. Le sac s'agrandi alors et il détacha les petites ficelles autour du papier Kraft. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux poignards.  
  
Je les ai acheté à la même place que l'épée, me dit-il Quoique je n'aie pas vraiment payé l'épée...Mais bon, je t'expliquerais quand nous serons rendus. Tient prend en un, celui là va à la taille. Je vais prendre l'autre.  
  
Il mit l'autre à l'intérieur de sa botte et moi je fit comme il m'avait dit de faire. C'est vrai que c'était quand même pratique. Au moins, on avait quelque chose pour se défendre.  
  
Je l'aida à descendre ses affaires en bas. On ne pourrait pas vraiment passer inaperçus avec cette malle et tout le reste. Au moins, à l'étage inférieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, la plupart venait tout juste de sortir dehors, probablement pour essayer inutilement de retrouver Harry Potter. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Je me suis promis d'aider Demphs, enfin l'ancien Harry Potter, mais avant, il faudrait qu'il soit « libre ». Après, j'aurais plus de facilité à gagner sa confiance non?  
  
Tom, le bossu qui s'occupait du Chaudron Baveur, nous fit signe d'approcher dans un coin de la pièce. Il nous expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait en tête.  
  
Derrière ce bureau se trouve un petit tunnel, tout juste assez grand pour que vous puissiez passer. Il mène à l'extérieur, dans la ruelle, côté mon du sorcier. Ne vous faites pas prendre. Tenez, pour vous aider, je vais réduire cette malle.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, le chauve réduisit la malle. Il nous dit aussi que pour la remettre à sa forme originelle, il fallait dire « Oricor ». D'un coup de tête, moi et Demphs le remerciâmes. Après avoir ranger sa malle miniaturisée dans sa poche, nous poussâmes le petit bureau et un petit tunnel nous apparut. Nous dirent au revoir à notre « sauveur », puis nous nous engouffrâmes dans la pénombre. Ce fut complètement la noirceur quand Tom remit le bureau à sa place. Nous avançâmes, moi devant, Demphs me tenant par le dos. C'était totalement silence, comme c'était totalement noir. Les murs de pierre de chaque côté était humide, très humide. Le plancher glissait. Je déteste l'humidité, c'est tellement inconfortable. J'avance encore de quelques pas puis...  
  
Bang!  
  
J'avais foncé directement dans un mur. Ou plutôt une porte. J'entendit mon second se retenir de rire. Je lui répondis par un grognement, mi amusé mi contrarié. Il avait le don de me faire sourire ce gars là. Mouais, mais faut pas trop en mettre non plus.  
  
( NDA : Là là! Je suis tannée d'écrire au passé simple, c'est difficile je trouve, disons que je ne suis pas la meilleure en français. Donc je vais écrire au passé composé, au présent et des fois au passé simple. J'vais m'arranger pour que ça fasse beau en tout cas J'espère que ça ne dérange personne.)  
  
Lorsque je trouve enfin la pognée, je pousse la porte. Elle était pas mal plus lourde que je pensais. Dès que l'air s'engouffre dans le tunnel, je respire profondément puis regarde de tout les côtés de la porte. . La ruelle est faite ainsi : d' un côté, un grand mur de pierre, d'un autre, le chemin de traverse. Pas grande option enh?Il n'y a personne dans la ruelle mais je peux voir tout au bout le chemin de traverse bondé de monde. Les gens ont dû se déplacer pour chercher Harry ici. Mais qui aurait pu le voir venir? Pourtant moi je trouve qu'il a changé! Ses cheveux son plus longs, et sans ses lunettes de binoclard, il est bien mieux.  
  
Nous sortons du tunnel puis on referme la porte derrière nous. Elle ne paraît presque pas de l'extérieur. Elle a été comme « peinturer » pour que cela ressemble à des blocs de pierres. Ah! La magie!  
  
Je lance au brun un regard, puis sans rien dire, je sors le journal de mes poches et lui lance. Il lit rapidement l'article et prend un air grave. Sans rien dire, nous mettons nos capuches et allons voir de plus près le chemin de traverse.  
  
Plusieurs personnes regarde les boutiques, d'autre ont l'air de chercher quelque chose. Et je sais très bien ce que c'est, ou plutôt qui c'est. Il y a trois ou quatre aurores au milieu de la rue qui regardent les gens, leur enlevant leur capuche au besoin ou bien leur regardant le front. Comment allait on passer sans se faire prendre? Le seul moyen que nous avons, c'est de passer le plus loin possible des aurores, de ne pas entrer dans le boutiques et de se dépêcher pour ne pas que les gens qui cherchent Potter nous remarque.  
  
Donc on retourne un peu derrière et nous nous disons notre plan. Demphs va nous mener à la boutique qu'il a vu. Je hausse un peu les sourcils quand il me dit que c'est sur l'allée des embrumes. J'y suit allé maintes fois avec mon père, mais de là à voir Pot.. non Demphs y aller. Il m'étonnera toujours celui là! Je l'avais un peu trop juger vite. Mais bon c'était Potter, le gars qui me tenait tête. Il fallait bien que je garde ma réputation de Malfoy non? Mais bon, maintenant, je ne suis plus Malfoy, mais Stephan. Il va falloir regarder pour un nom de famille.  
  
Mais avant de se rendre à la boutique, il va falloir faire un aller-retour rapido presto à la banque. Il faut que j'aille me chercher de l'argent, et Demphs aussi. J'ai confiance en ces gobelins. Il n'aime pas se faire voir, et la turbulence dans leur banque ou à proximité non plus. J'en suis sûr.  
  
Nous avons d'ailleurs mit quelques règles. Primo :si jamais nous nous perdons de vue dans cette foule, nous nous rendons immédiatement à l'allée des embrumes, sans faire de détour. Deusio : Il faut toujours nous appeler par nos nouveaux surnom, sinon un Malfoy vu avec un inconnu, ça ne marche pas. Et un Potter vu avec un Malfoy, encore moins. Tercio : Il faut passer le plus incognito possible. Donc le moins de bla-bla possible, et tout faire rapidement.  
  
Donc, c'est sur ce que nous nous élançons sur le chemin de traverse. Il fallait à tout prix que Potter ne se fasse pas prendre, sinon finit les vacances pour lui.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je sais que c'est un peu court, je vais essayer de faire mieux promis!  
  
Chow! Anda!  
  
Kiss 


	9. Sang dans une chevelure pâle

Salut tout le monde!!!  
  
Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu autant de review! Ça me fait plaisir comme vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Allez j'vais vous répondre!   
  
crystal yuy : Je suis aller voir personnellement sur fanfiction et je n'ai pas vu de mots couper. C'est peut-être sur ton ordinateur. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir prévenu! Xxx  
  
Kaorulabelle : J'aime bien ton expression : Elle déchire! Lol Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je vais mettre la suite le plus vite possible! Promis!  
  
Vif d'or : Merci! Après la fin des cours, le seul petit problème c'est que je pars en France et en Italie pour exactement 3 semaines et 1 jours... le temps de revenir de Montréal au Québec :S ...Mais je vais emmener un super cahier où je vais continuer à écrire mes chapitres! Et quand je vais revenir, je n'aurais plus qu'à les retaper! Je vais avoir au moins 12 heures d'avions à faire( Aller retour) donc j'ai du temps en quantité! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres pleins d'actions et de rebondissements! Merci pour ta review! Xxx  
  
Merci à vous trois!  
  
Bon aller je continu la suite! Et c'est encore un Pov DRAGO!!!  
  
chapitre 9   
  
Sang dans une chevelure pâle  
  
Dès que nous mettons un pas sur la route, déjà deux ou trois personnes nous remarque, mais aucune d'entres elles n'osent venir à notre rencontre. Bon c'est vrai que deux hommes, cachés sous une cape rouge sang foncé, cachés sous une capuche, et l'un ayant une épée à la taille n'est pas très encourageant... C'est un bon truc, avoir l'air menaçant. Mais disons que nous passons moins inaperçu que nous le voulions... Je tourne la tête vers Demphs et il a l'air en grande réflexions avec lui même. Puis, sans bouger, je retourne ma tête vers l'autre côté de cette rue bondée d'idiots, et je vois la banque des sorciers, avec ces colonnes un peu croches.  
  
Non mais c'est quoi son problème! Je viens tout juste de me refaire tirer par derrière dans la maudite ruelle, et je me suis écroulé sur les pierres humides. Tout ça grâce à Pot... Demphs. Il me relève rapidement et me plaque sur le mur, dans un coin sombre, dans un renfoncement du mur de pierre. Sauf qu'il se plaque par dessus moi. Torse contre torse. Son visage est à quelques pouces du mien.  
  
« Tais toi » Me dit-il tout bas, mais fermement.  
  
Mais comment veut-il que je me taise. La situation dans laquelle je suis, en fait nous sommes, n'est certainement pas la moins gênante. En fait, c'est assez troublants. Même s'il est un peu plus petits que moi, (en fait, nous sommes tous les deux assez grands mais je le dépasse) je vois très bien ces yeux. Il ressorte de la noirceur avec leur brillance émeraude. Mais il manque toujours ce petit éclat que j'avais remarqué à la gare l'autre jour. Celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était joyeux, ou lorsqu'il riait. Je ne peux plus me détacher de son regard. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs car il ne dit absolument rien. C'est bizarre, je sens comme des petits papillons dans mon ventre, comme une grande chaleur. J'ai le goût de l'embr... VOYONS! Qu'est qu'il me prend de penser des choses comme ça!?! Ce doit être le hormones, c'est surment ça! N'est ce pas..?  
  
Le seul problème je pense, c'est qu'elles( mes hormones) ont prit mon intelligence et tout mes autre sens et les ont botté par le derrière en dehors de ma cervelle. Je ne pense plus qu'à la personne devant moi, avec ses beaux yeux verts. Puis les quelques pouces qu'il y avait entre nos visages diminuent, deviennent deux ou trois centimètres. Je sens son souffle brûlant mais doux sur mon visage. Mes mains se place d'elles même autour de la taille du brun, les siennes se mettant autour de mon cou. Le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y a plus que lui pour moi. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'aime ça. Je me sens bien. La chaleur de son corps contraste drôlement avec la froideur du mur de pierre derrière moi. Ça me fait de grands frissons qui passent tout le long de ma colonne, traversant mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.  
  
Nos visages sont toujours aussi prêts, s'observant mutuellement. Puis, il ferme ses yeux doucement et je fais comme lui, tout en me rapprochant. Nos lèvres allaient se toucher...  
  
Des bruits de pas venant de la rue se font entendre. J'ouvres les yeux rapidement et Demphs fait de même. Le petit moment de magie est terminé. Je vois du coin de l'œil quelqu'un à l'entrée de la ruelle, qui scrute la pénombre. C'était un auror. J'essai de me coller le plus possible contre le mur tout en tenant le brun le plus possible contre moi. Je l'entends même murmurer, alors qu'il a accoté sa tête sur mon épaule : « Je veux pas y retourner... »  
  
C'était assez clair qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas se faire prendre. Et je sais bien qu'au plus profond de moi même, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il reste libre, comme tout le monde, même en ce moment de guerre. Il a été enfermé trop longtemps. Je le sais bien, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, je l'ai bien vu... dans ses yeux.  
  
L'auror était toujours là. Non mais! Les gens aiment ils tant que ça courir après quelqu'un qui ne veut qu'être libre? Je vois très bien qu'il ne nous lâchera pas de si tôt celui là. Va falloir s'en débarrasser au plus vite.  
  
On dirait bien que le brun à les même pensées que moi... et on dirait même qu'il vient d'avoir une idée, car il me pointe une roche sur le sol. Je me penche rapidement mais sûrement et je ramasse la petite roche. Je me relève et retourne mon regard vers Demphes. J'essai de comprendre ce qu'il me dit... Non mais, qu'il articule bordel! Ça m'exaspère! Voyant que je perd patience, il se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure tout bas : « Lance là aussi loin que tu peux! Je m'occupe du reste... »  
  
Je fronce des sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase, mais je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je lance la pierre en faisant attention de ne pas frapper celui qui est toujours collé sur moi. La roche fait un bruit d'enfer un peu plus loin dans la ruelle.  
  
L'auror marche rapidement devant nous sans nous voir et se dirige vers le bruit. Demphs se retourne rapidement sans faire de bruit, comme un prédateur qui vient tout juste d'apercevoir sa proie. Il sort son épée sans faire de bruit. Je m'attends au pire mais je ne suis plus capable de bouger, mes jambes ne m'écoute plus. Je regarde la suite avec horreur Le brun se dirige vers le dos de l'auror, toujours en tenant son épée d'une main et en ne faisant aucun bruit. L'auror se penche sur la roche et la prend dans sa main. Puis Demphs qui est arrivé derrière lui se racle la gorge. L'auror se retourne et voit la figure du brun puis... Demphs le frappe à la tête avec force avec le manche de son épée.  
  
L'auror, tombe sur le sol, un peu de sang se faisant voir dans sa chevelure pâle, toujours la roche dans sa main. Il n'a pas eu le temps de crier. Que le temps de voir le visage du fugitif. Et je suis sûr qu'il va s'en rappeler lorsqu'il va se réveiller. Car sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, du moins j'espère.  
  
Demphs se retourne vers moi après un long moment. Il m'a fait tellement peur, et là il me fait encore plus peur. J'étais sûr qu'il allait le tuer. Il a vraiment changé...  
  
Mais pas tant que ça, puisque une larme apparaît sur sa joue, coulant doucement. Puis, il laisse tomber son épée. Mes jambes qui veulent enfin bouger, je me dirige rapidement vers lui, courant presque. Et je le prend dans mes bras. Mais il ne pleure pas plus, il n'a que des sanglots, comme si un paquet d'émotions était emprisonné dans sa gorge. Il est complètement perdu je pense. Je lui frotte le dos lentement. Mais bien vite nous revenons à la réalité et après un petit bout, nous desserrons notre étreinte, et sans un regard pour l'auror, il reprend son épée et la remet dans son fourreau.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la ruelle et allons maintenant droit au but, sans regarder les gens autour. Demphs cache un peu plus son épée sous sa cape et je le comprend. Nous arrivons à la banque. Après un très rapide voyage de wagon et après avoir ramasser tout l'argent que nous aurons besoin cet été, c'est à dire beaucoup, nous ressortons de la banque. Les gobelins se foutaient complètement de savoir qui nous étions, tant que nous avions nos clefs de coffre. Ils ne veulent tout simplement pas avoir de problème.  
  
Rendus à l'extérieur, nous remarquons du haut de l'escalier de marbre de l'agitation vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Quelqu'un avait découvert le corps de l'auror. Je regarde Demphs du coin de l'œil et il fait de même. Après un hochement de tête, nous nous dirigeons vers l'allée des embrumes. Elle est tout au bout du chemin de traverse et il va falloir se dépêcher car de nouveaux aurors arrivent ainsi que deux ou trois médicomages. Je crois que nous aurions dû cacher le corps de l'auror. Quoiqu'il aurait pu mourir. Je suis sûr que Demphs ne voulait que l'assommer. Ce n'est pas dans le sang d'un Griffondor de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, se serait plus normal qu'il veuille le sauver. D'ailleurs, j'en ai la preuve vivante devant moi.  
  
Car même si je suis un Serpentard, je sais ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur des autres maisons. J'ai entendu pas mal de potins, surtout à chaque fin d'année, sur le fait que Potter aurait sauvé au moins une personne. Sauf à la fin de la cinquième. Là c'était plutôt mort, tout le monde disait que Potter était bizarre. Plusieurs avaient essayé de lui parler, un jour près du lac, mais il n'avait parlé à personne, se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Je m'en rappelle puisque j'étais avec lui cinq petites minutes avant. Il avait été assez agressif d'ailleurs... Bon, disons que je n'étais pas mieux, le fait de vouloir venger mon père sur le moment. Mais après, l'idée m'a passé. Surtout quand je me suis retrouvé en limace dans les paniers bagages du train. Et de plus, il n'était pas venu au festin, ce qui m'étonne.  
  
Bon aller, j'en reviens au moment présent. On vient de descendre les marches et nous sommes rendus sur le chemin qui est encore plus bondé. Nous commençons à marcher, se faisant les plus petits possible. Les gens sont beaucoup trop occupés autour de la ruelle pour s'occuper de nous. Mais certains aurors essaient de trouver celui ou celle qui a osé faire cela à leur collègue.  
  
Nous pressons le pas car certaines personnes viennent de remarquer que nous allons beaucoup trop vite que la normal. Je vois, en me tournant la tête rapidement, un homme parler à un auror en nous pointant. Je sens que ça va se corser. Je m'exclame, mais pas trop fort : Demphes, il faut se dépêcher. Ils nous ont remarqués... »  
  
On commence à courir lentement, se faufilant entre les gens, certaines fois les bousculant. Je vois l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes à environ une trentaine de mètre devant moi, quarante tout au plus. Pour conclure le tout, j'entends derrière moi : « Arrêter ces deux là!! Ceux aux capes rouges! » Je suis sûr que si je n'aurais pas eu ma capuche, tout le monde aurait vu mes yeux sortir de leur orbite et ma bouche tomber sur le sol.  
  
Nous commençons à courir de plus en plus vite. Une bonne dizaines de monde nous court après, sans compter les aurors. Les personnes âgées, les femmes et les enfants se poussent sur notre passage. Les hommes essaient de nous retenir. Mais étant assez agiles grâce au Quidditch, nous passons facilement entre leurs mains et leurs sorts. Ce ne sont que des stupéfixs, ou d 'autres sorts du genre. D'ailleurs, nous sommes quelques fois plus grands que ceux qui veulent nous attraper.  
  
Demphs est toujours à mes côtés lorsque je le vois disparaître de ma vue. Je me retourne et ce que je vois me met en colère comme c'est pas possible et me fout même un peu peur. Le brun est retenu par le bras par un gars qui essaie tant bien que mal de le retenir. Un autre essaie de lui enlever sa capuche pour le démasquer. De loin, je vois les aurors arriver aux pas de course.  
  
Je me dirige vers le petit groupe de trois personnes rapidement, sans me faire prendre, et je sors le poignard à ma taille. D'un coup, la lame pénètre le bras du gars qui tenait le bras de Demphs. Ce dernier, qui a perdu son capuchon, se penche et prend l'arme dans sa botte et coupe peu profondément la cuisse de l'autre agresseur. Les deux hommes tiennent de leurs mains leurs blessures tandis que d'autres viennent les aider. Je sais bien que plusieurs personnes ont vu le visage de Demphs, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui remet d'un coup sec sa capuche et l'entraîne par le bras en courant vers l' Allée des Embrumes Nous ne pensons même pas à ce que l'on vient de faire, aveugler par notre but, et moi un peu par la colère.  
  
Peu de personnes ont osé nous suivre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques aurors nous ont suivis dans le dédale des ruelles de l' Allée des Embrumes, nous lançant des sorts à la pelle, aucun ne nous touchant. Mais étrangement, les gens qui côtoient cet endroits leur ont bloqué le chemin. Ils nous prennent peut-être pour les leurs... Mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment si je deviendrais comme eux. Ils sont beaucoup trop tarés... Quoique la folie est peut-être génétique... J'espère que non, sinon je vais devenir comme mon père! Ça serait l'enfer.  
  
Nous arrivons enfin à une petite boutique, assez bien cachée, dans un coin sombre. Elle a un signe bizarre devant, et si je fais confiance à mon enseignement, c'est de l'elfique.  
  
Nous entrons à l'intérieur de la petite boutique, qui s'avère être d'une grandeur assez raisonnable. À gauche il y a une grande étagère pleins de livres, et il y a un peu partout des objets pour se battre, se défendre ou des petits présentoir avec des amulettes ou autres objets porte bonheur.  
  
C'est alors que je vois un homme sortir de nul part, ou plutôt d'un mur... Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'homme lorsque Demphs enleva le bout de tissu qui lui cachait le visage. Je fit pareil comme lui d'ailleurs.  
  
« Harry! » s'exclama l'homme. « Cela ne fait même pas un jour que tu es venu que tu reviens déjà me voir. Mais par Merlin, que c'est il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état?»  
  
En effet, nous étions un peu déboussolés. En fait, surtout moi. De plus, nous étions en sueur, les vêtements défaits et les cheveux en bataille. Nos mains et les poignards avait du liquide rougeâtre dessus. Je devint blanc instantanément à cette vue. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le sang. Mais bon pas au point de m'évanouir ni d'en avoir la nausée, juste me sentir mal à l'aise à sa vue, rien de plus. Il y quand même une limite à tout. Le brun près de moi prit la parole.  
  
« Oui, en fait nous avons quelques problèmes sur le chemin de traverse avant de se rendre ici. Je te présente mon ami, Drago Malfoy. Drago voici Emylian Scarpan, celui qui m'a vendu l'épée.»  
  
Je lui serra la main avec un sourire reconnaissant que personne ne m'aurait vu faire à Poudlard. Mais ce temps là, c'est du passé. Puis après, Demphes, ou bien Harry comme vous voulez, lui raconta tout du début : la lettre que je lui avais envoyé, sa fuite de chez lui et sa venue sur le chemin de traverse, hier soir, l'annonce dans les journaux ce matin, le « débarrassage » de l'auror puis l'agression des autres personnes sur le chemin de traverse. L'expression de l'homme était grave durant tout le récit, et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme soupira puis parla :  
  
« Se servir d'une arme sans savoir comment s'en servir dignement est tout simplement inacceptable. Les armes doivent être une passion, un art, et non une chose avec laquelle nous pouvons attaquer quiconque. C'est alors de mon devoir de vous ... »  
  
Je voyais bien l'air affecté sur le visage d'Harry. Mais son air changea très vite lorsque Emyl finit sa phrase, avec un grand sourire : « apprendre comment s'en servir. »  
  
Le visage de Demphs s'illumina et le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Quoique je me retenait un peu plus que lui.  
  
« Je crois bien que ça vous sera utile et en plus ça va me faire passer le temps ici. Ça fait un bout que je n'ai rien fait de mes journées. De plus, si j'en conclu sur ce que vous m'avez raconté tout à l'heure, il va falloir vous cacher, ou plutôt vous camoufler. »  
  
« Oh oui! » dit Demphs. « Nous avons déjà trouvé de nouveaux noms mais je ne crois pas que se soit assez, à cause de ça. » finit il en pointant sa cicatrice.  
  
« J'essaierais de trouver un moyen pour « ça », comme tu dis. Mais bon, pour l'instant, je vous invites à rester ici tant que vous voudrez. Comme cela, je vais pouvoir vous apprendre à vous servir de tout ça. » dit il en montrant du bras plusieurs armes accrochées partout dans le magasin.  
  
Donc, après qu'il nous ait fait tout le tour du magasin, il nous invita à aller chez lui. En fait, au lieu de passer par le mur derrière le bureau pour aller à l'arrière boutique, nous passions à travers le mur juste à côté, à gauche de la caisse. Il y avait après un escalier de bois qui craquait comme c'était pas possible. Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'un elfe ne pèse pas grand chose, donc cela fait pas mal moins de bruit quand c'est Emyl qui passe.  
  
Il y avait un petit appartement, pas vraiment décoré, sauf par quelques sabres ou autres armes anciennes accrochées au mur. Aucune photo, ni peinture.  
  
À la sortie de l'escalier, il y avait un petit salon avec un parquet de bois. Un canapé et deux divans une place bleus quelques peu usés trônaient devant et autour d'un foyer qui crépitait. Au dessus de celui-ci, un sabre japonais dans toute sa splendeur et son élégance y dominait. De chaque côté du canapé, il y avait une petite table surplombée d'un chandelier avec un manche de bois et un petit vitrail tout autour de chacune. Une petite bibliothèque était à la droite du foyer de marbre.Les murs étaient de couleurs bleu plus foncé que clair. Il y avait une fenêtre cachée sous un rideau bleu.  
  
Il y avait à gauche du salon, une aile ouverte comportant une salle à manger et une cuisine. Une petite table de bois ainsi que quatre chaises rustiques étaient au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une sorte d'armoire étrange ainsi qu'un petit fourneau et un lavabo. Tout ça sur un grand comptoir en bois foncé et usé. Face au lavabo, une autre fenêtre avec un rideau rouge. Les murs étaient d'une couleur orangé. Sur l'un deux, il y avait cinq armes : une grande épée au milieu, deux plus petites de chaque côté puis deux dagues à chaque extrémité. Disons tout simplement que les goût d' Emylian était assez étrange, mais tout de même chaleureux. Cette pensée me fit un peu oublié le fait que j'avais blessé un innocent ce matin même.  
  
Il y avait une chambre de bain des plus normal, rien de trop gros, rien de trop petit. Le bain était assez grand pour que deux personnes y rentrent. ( Nda : Je sais à quoi vous pensez, bandes de pervers! ) Il y avait une petite douche dans un coin, un comptoir avec un grand miroir devant accroché au mur. Il y avait un toilette à côté du comptoir.  
  
Puis, juste à côté de la cuisine se trouvait un petit renfoncement où il y avait deux porte : une pour la chambre d'Emyl, l'autre étant la chambre d'amis. Il ne nous montra pas sa chambre mais nous fit tout de même visiter la deuxième. C,était là que nous allions loger.  
  
Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin au draps verts forêt, et devant il y avait un gros coffre. De chaque côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de chevet avec un petit chandelier de bois avec une bougie blanche. D'un côté de la chambre, il y avait un foyer avec un canapé cette fois vert, et de l'autre côté, une petite commode avec un bureau et une chaise de bois. Le plancher, comme dans toutes les autres pièces, était en bois. Et le mur était d'un vert un peu plus foncé que le lit.  
  
Après la visite, nous parlons un peu puis Emyl nous propose de l'aider à faire le dîner. La petite et étrange armoire était en fait une sorte de « réfrigoreteure » comme l'avait dit Demphes. En fait, la nourriture comme la viande et les pâtes à faire cuire y sortaient par magie, puis nous la préparions sur le petit fourneau, avec les nombreuses casseroles et autres trucs en fonte ou en métal. Je savais bien que j'étais nul en cuisine, mais de là à faire brûler quelques choses. Demphs et Emyl m'éloignèrent en riant du fourneau. Donc, non sans un grognement, je m'assis et appris à cuisiner du veau grâce à eux.  
  
Le dîner fut très bon. Après le dîner, nous parlâmes un peu de nous et le temps passa très vite. Puis nous durent faire le souper, et il me mirent sur l'épluche patate! Non mais vous vous rendez compte! Mais bon, dans tout les cas, ce fut les plus belles patates épluchées du monde. Après un bon repas, Il allait bientôt être neuf heure, le souper s'étant allonger à cause des discussions. Emyl s'avéra être un homme assez drôle, et nous nous entendions bien. Je vit même Demphs sourire en coin quelques fois.  
  
Nous allèrent nous coucher assez tard, dans les alentours de minuit. Je ne fis pas mot sur le fait que Demphs et moi avions le même lit à partager. C'était pas comme si on allait se sauter dessus quand même.  
  
Lorsque ma tête toucha mon oreiller, et que je souhaita bonne nuit à Demphs, le sommeil ne fut pas long à le rejoindre. Pour moi, se fut une autre histoire. Le fait que j'ai blessé quelqu'un me donnait toujours la frousse. Mais le fait que je l'ai fait pour sauver Demphes me donnait une bonne raison. Même si je ne l'aurais pas fait il y a un mois, je savais que cela avait été une bonne raison.  
  
( fin du Pov Drago)  
  
Mais ce que le jeune blond ne savait pas à ce moment là, lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, ce fut que le brun lui était beaucoup plus cher à son cœur qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé! Un petite review svp!?!   
  
Chow tout le monde! Anda ! xxx 


	10. Faut s'accrocher

Salut tout le monde! C'est encore moi, anda!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages inventés ou bien les nouveaux surnoms des personnages. Tout le reste est à la grande J.K.R., même pas Harry ou Drago! Snif!

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**Kaorulabelle:** Et bien! J'espère que tu vas tjrs aimer ce chapitre! Donne m'en des nouvelles! Et Merci!

**Vif d'or:** Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus calme mais pas trop! Eh oui! Je suis allé voir nos amis les Français et les Italiens aussi! TOi aussi tu viens de Québec!! Alors ça c'est bien! VIVE LE QUÉBEC!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Eowyn Malefoy:** C'est pas grave, je comprends bien pour Internet! Ça bogue quand même souvent c'est petit trésor là! héhé! J'espère bien que tu vas aimer les autres chapitres! Juste pour toi, ça va s'annoncer assez "coupant" comme cours... Bon j'en dit pas plus sinon il n'y aura plus de "punch"!! Merci vraiment pour ta review! Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir de toi! bisou!

_Petit Rappel au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublier._

_Stephan ou Steph:_ ** Drago** _Demphes ou Demph_: ** Harry**

**&conscience de Drago& Conscience d'Harry **Les pensées sont écrites normalement

Quelques fois je vais les appeler par leur vrai nom, mais de plus en plus vous allez les lire par leur nouveaux surnoms.

Chapitre 10 Faut s'accrocher

_Il y avait une grande colline pleine de verdure, avec un cerisier en fleur tout au haut, des fleurs des champs recouvrant la prairie au bas de la pente pleines d'animaux sauvages et une rivière cristalline longeait le bas de la colline. Les paillons, le abeilles et autres insectes volant butinait les fleur avec une grâce que l'on ne pouvait que voir dans la nature. Il y avait un vent frais qui venait caresser le visage rêveur et tranquille d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant montraient toute la quiétude que lui procurait l'endroit. Il était adossé à l'arbre tout en étant assis, un brin d'herbe qu'il mordillait tranquillement dans la bouche._

_Puis il sentit une présence tout près de lui. Il n'essaya même pas de savoir qui c'était, d'ailleurs il le savait déjà. Le jeune homme le laissa s'asseoir près de lui, et il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une tête vint se poser sur ses cuisses. Il ne se contenta que de caresser les cheveux de la personne de sa main gauche, tout en prenant la main doucement de la personne avec l'autre. Il baissa ses yeux sur le visage de la personne et rencontra un sourire tendre, des yeux bleu-gris coquins et une bouche avec un petit sourire en coin. Et ce beau visage entouré d'une chevelure blonde tirant sur le blanc argenté. Un visage d'ange quoi. _

_Le brun se pencha doucement vers ces lèvres tentatrices. Et lorsqu'il allait les frôler, tout le décor changea. Il se revit le jour d'avant, dans un ruelle, toujours face à ce visage. Puis la scène où il se voyait donner le coup du manche du couteau derrière la tête de l'auror. Et je le vis tomber. Puis la scène dans la rue quand un homme l'avait empoigné durement pour lui enlevé sa capuche. Et Drago qui venait le délivrer en donnant un coup de poignard dans le bras. Et moi qui en donne un dans la cuisse d'un autre. Et je le vis tomber._

_ Je vis Cédric tomber sur le sol du cimetière, les yeux ouverts par le peur, en même temps de voir Sirius tomber de l'autre côté du voile, sans que je n'ai pu lui dire adieu. _

_Mon père qui tombait après avoir essayé de nous sauvés moi et ma mère. Ma mère qui tombait en ayant offert sa vie pour moi._

_Puis le visage sadique de Voldemort, qui murmura tout doucement, mais durement: "Par ta faute"_

&&&& Pov HP

Dans une drôle de maison, dans un cartier des plus lugubres du monde des sorciers, à 4:08 du matin, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur mélangé avec les larmes salées qui commençaient à tomber de ses yeux. Il commença à sangloter doucement, sans le vouloir. Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient à flots sur ses yeux meurtris par la courte nuit passée.

Ils étaient tous tombés... Tous blessés ou morts "par ma faute", se disait-il.

&&&&Pov Drago

Je me réveilla à cause d'un bruit. J'avais entendu quelque chose, j'en était sûr. Je me frotta les yeux un peu en forçant mon cerveau à analyser ce qui se passait. Peu à peu, je me rappela où nous étions puis j'entendis enfin ce qu'y m'avait réveillé. Puis ça se répéta, encore et encore. J'entendais maintenant parfaitement quelqu'un pleurer. Je me tourna doucement vers le bruit et reconnu la silhouette masculine à côté de moi, toute renfrognée. Je l'avais reconnu malgré le fait que le garçon avait enfermé ses jambes entre ses bras et mit sa tête sur ses genoux.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais deux choix à ma portée: soit je consolait du mieux que peut le faire un Malfoy l'autre garçon, soit j'allais continuer à faire semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que l'autre se calme de lui même. Je n'avais jamais été bien bon pour consoler les autres. Personne ne m'avait jamais consoler sauf peut-être ma mère. Et je n'avais jamais consoler un Serpentard. Dans cette maison, c'est chacun pour soi. Sauf quand c'était dans les cas extrême comme au Quidditch ou un autre truc dans le genre.

Mais voir Demph pleurer comme ça ne me laissait pas indifférent. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dans la ruelle, dans la noir pendant que l'auror arrivait. On avait été si proche, même si ça n'avait été que quelques secondes. Mais bon, faut pas se faire des illusions non plus. C'était que les hormones qui faisaient leurs effets. Et bon c'était bizarre aussi d'avoir pu parler à Potter, maintenant Demphes, sans se sauter dessus et ce pendant deux jours. C'était un record. Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'était que dans le train du retour, le jour où la plupart des Gryffondors nous avaient lancé une multitude de sort, je n'avais pas été touché. Vous devez vous demandez comment. Et bien en fait, c'était que j'avais eu le temps de pousser Pansy devant moi. Et j'en avais profité pour lui lancé un petit sort dans son dos pour me défouler un peu. Bah quoi? On est Serpentard ou on l,est pas. Après je suis aller dans notre cabine et j'ai attendu que le train s'arrête. Lorsque je suis sorti, j'ai prit le temps d'aller voir les tronche des autres. Mon dieu qu'ils sont stupides! Et ce petit côté limaces leur donnait vraiment l'air d'être des imbéciles, quoiqu'ils l'étaient toujours.

Mais bon, je m'égare un peu là. Je retourne mon regard vers Demph et m'assit tranquillement sur le lit, gardant un drap sur le bas de mon corps, cachant le seul vêtement que j'avais, un boxer. Je suis pas le seul, car l'autre est dans la même situation que moi, quoiqu'il ne doit pas l'avoir remarqué. Je sais pas trop quoi faire et en plus le brun ne m'a pas remarqué non plus.. Je comprend pas, d'habitude tout le monde me remarque. Mais bon, ce gars là est aveugle, alors je dépose ma main sur son épaule et il se rend enfin compte de ma présence. Il tourne son regard vers moi et de nouveau je me rend compte que ses yeux ont perdus leur petite étincelle qui les rendait si magiques. Maintenant, il n'y a que du trouble, et autre chose que je ne suis pas capable d'identifier. Je sais pas si c'est causé par les larmes ou par autre chose, mais ça me fait mal au fond de moi. Après qu'il m'ait regardé un court moment, il semble enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe et murmure, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues meurtries:

- Excuse moi.. Je..

- Non ça va, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter là...

Je lui avais répondu comme ça, ça l'avait sorti tout seul. D'habitude j'aurais sorti une remarque cinglante mais ça devait être à cause de la fatigue que j'avais répondu cette petite phrase sans but. Maudit sois tu Morphée de ne pas m'avoir laisser dormir.

- Je sais pas... sais plus trop... bégaya-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Viens là...murmurais-je en le tirant doucement vers moi.

Il vint se caler dans mes bras comme si j'étais une bouée de secours. Je sais même pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. La fatigue change le comportement des gens, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je resserre tout de même mes bras autour de sa taille et lui frotte doucement le dos.Ça doit être des gestes instinctifs car je ne contrôle rien, mais j'aime tout de même la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Mais Qu'est ce Que je Dit là!?! Fatigue, hormones et tout le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : TAISEZ-VOUS!

Les sanglots commencèrent à diminuer pour enfin arrêter. Mais les larmes coulaient toujours, quoique avec moins d'intensité. Je me demande toujours qu'est ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Bon c'est pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça, mais bon tout de même, je veux savoir pourquoi il pleurait autant pour m'avoir réveiller. Faut qu'il ait une bonne raison! Alors je lui pose:

- Dit moi... pourquoi tu pleures?

Bon, ok, c'était pas tellement agressif comme question mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il fait pitié quand il est comme ça. Qui frapperait sur quelqu'un qui est déjà au sol sauf un parfait salaud? En tout cas pas moi, j'ai plus de classe que ça. Après un long moment d'attente, il me répondit enfin, avec un tremblement d'insécurité dans la voix:

- Ça t'intéresserait pas...

- Écoute Po...Demph's, si je te l'ai demandé, c'est que ça m'intéresse non?

- T'as raison... Mais bon je sais pas trop comment dire ça... Je...

Puis il continua à me raconter son rêve, et tout ça en restant dans mes bras et en parlant tout bas dans mon oreille. Ça me chatouille et en plus j'ai pleins de frissons qui me passe dans la colonne, alors que je crève de chaleur. Vers la fin, je commence enfin à comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça. Il me parla de son sentiment de culpabilité, qu'il avait peur que les autres personnes de son entourage meurt à cause de lui. Il me dit même qu'il avait peur pour moi. Et d'une certaine manière ça me toucha. Puis sans savoir trop pourquoi, je lui dit comme ça, le coupant dans son explication:

- Écoute, si je peux te faire remarquer, tu as aussi fait tomber une personne: Voldemort. Et pour celui là tu devrais te sentir fier. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents son morts, c'est de la sienne. Et ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute si ton parrain est tomber de l'autre côté, c'est de la sienne. C'est toujours et ce sera toujours de sa faute lorsque quelqu'un va mourir, surtout si c'est lui ou un de ses serviteurs qui va l'avoir tué. Et pour moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Après tout, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais et puis je suis un grand garçon. Je veux me venger de mon père et de l'autre face de serpent, et je sais qu'avec toi je vais pouvoir! Et puis moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, on a toujours peur pour les gens à qui on tient beaucoup. Je me suis promis que je te ferais retrouver le sourire et que j'allais te protéger. Alors Ne te sens pas coupable pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait.

C'était un message subtile ou du moins j'espérais qu'il l'était assez. Je voulais juste lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi, sans non plus lui dire directement. Les bras du brun avaient laissé mon cou pour que ses mains se déposent sur mes épaules et il avait relevé la tête pour me regarder avec des yeux surpris et moi je n'avais pas lâché sa taille. Plus aucune larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'être surpris, ce que j'avais dit m'avait surpris moi même. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de dire des choses comme ça. La fatigue a ses bienfaits après tout. Elle nous fait dire les choses que l'on n'oserait jamais dire.

Après m'avoir regardé un long moment, un faible sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il souffla un _"Merci"_ qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je lui répondis avec le plus beau sourire, avec une certaine trace de fatigue dans ma voix, que je puisse faire : _" Mais y'a pas de quoi. C'est tout a fait normal." _

Il me regarda un moment en penchant la tête et murmura:_ " Tu as l'air mort de fatigue." _

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que non.

- Et bien on a qu'a dormir alors. Il n'est que 4:30, dit il en regardant ma montre.

- Ouais c'est un bonne idée.

Nous nous recouchons doucement, le visage de Demph face au mien. Il ferma les yeux et bougea un peu pour se mettre plus confortable, en entourant ses bras autour de mon corps. Je ne me posa même pas de questions puisque je savais qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Alors, en tant qu'ami, je devais lui en donner n'est ce pas? Ma main qui étais sous lui se retrouva dans son dos et l'autre tenait sa taille. Une de ses jambes se retrouva entre les miennes et il mit son visage dans mon cou. J'avais comme une petite boule, ou des petits papillons dans mon ventre. C'était bizarre mais j'étais bien alors je ne dit rien.

Après un petit instant, à peine quelques secondes mais qui me parut une éternité, celui dans mes bras murmura: _"Merci Stephan" _

Je souris un peu et lui répondis, toujours ne gardant les yeux fermés: _" Appelle moi Steph" _Il rit un peu puis je repris en disant: _"Bonne nuit" _Je lui donna un petit baiser sur le front puis je reposa ma tête sur la sienne.

Je ne me posais plus de questions sur ce que je faisais, car de toute manière je savais que c'était dû à cause de cette maudite fatigue qui me tiraillait l'esprit.

**&En fait, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas du tout fatigué et que le truc qui te tiraille l'esprit, ce n'est pas la fatigue mais le garçon qui dort présentement dans tes bras et ce que tu ressens pour lui.& **Putain de conscience! En plus elle a toujours raison. Bon ok, c'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose pour Demph, mais ça veut rien dire. Ce n'est que de l'amitié et rien d'autre! Je ne fait que le consoler, rien de plus. Un Malfoy ne tombe pas dans les bras de n'importe qui. **& Je vois, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Harry Potter n'est pas n'importe qui& **Non mais ferme la! Je verrais tout ça plus tard ok?

Après cette petite discussion avec ma conscience qui s'était enfin fermé le clapet... **& C'est ce que tu pense& **J'ai dit: "LA FERME". Bon comme je disais, après m'être confortablement installé sur le lit, et replaçant plus confortablement la personne endormit dans mes bras, Morphée décida enfin à pointer son nez et à m'emporter dans le monde des rêves.

Aucun Pov

Le lendemain matin, après un bon déjeuner "aux bonnes heures" ,comme avait si bien dit Emyl, ce qui voulait dire sept heure, entouré de rire et de visage un peu étiré par la fatigue tout de même, les deux jeunes hommes prirent une bonne douche.( _Nda: Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais c'est chacun leurs tours bandes de pervers! héhé!_) Puis Drago, alias Stephan, s'enferma discrètement dans la chambre à coucher, laissant ses deux amis dans la cuisine, et sur la chaise face au bureau. D'un tiroir, il sortit une plume avec un pot d'encre ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin. Il réfléchit un instant puis commença à écrire sa lettre. Elle s'adressait à sa mère.

_Chère mère,_

_ j'espère que vous vous portez bien et que mon absence plus longue que prévue ne vous rend point inquiète. Nous avons eu en quelques sortes des petits problèmes, mais nous sommes maintenant en sûreté. Je ne puis vous dire où exactement, mais je peux vous assurer que nous allons bien moi et "l'autre". Nous hébergeons chez un ami, et nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons revenir puisqu'il nous a proposé un peu d'aide. Je vais vous réécrire dans quelques temps, et nous allons certainement revenir avant la fin des vacances. Si vous avez le moindre problèmes, contactez moi avec cette chouette, elle sait où je me trouve. Pour en savoir un peu plus, je suis sûr et certain que les journaux vont parler de nous. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas de ces bobards qui sont souvent mal racontés. Attendée que nous revenions et vous aurez plus de détails._

_Votre fils Drago_

Puis il envoya la lettre à sa mère en empruntant Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, alias Demph. Il était sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas mais il en parlerait tout de même au brun.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit dernière. En fait, il s'en rappelait tellement bien qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait recréer la scène avec tout les détails. Ce matin, il s'était fait réveillé tellement fort par les coups d'Emyl à la porte qu'il en était tombé sur le plancher. Alors il n'avait pas eu de moment de gêne avec Harry, du moins pas tout de suite. Lors du déjeuner, malgré les rires et tout, il sentait le regard pesant de Demph sur son cou, et même lui avait fixé le jeune homme sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi penser. Mais il restait un Malfoy, malgré qu'il détestait ce nom. Il était habitué à être méprisant, pas que ça l'enchante mais ça faisait parti de lui.

Éloignant ses pensées troublantes et un peu dure à avalées, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, rejoignant ses deux amis.

**Bon et bien c'est fini! Si vous voulez la suite, il faut faire un échange: Review = prochain chapitre!**

**Alors chow et a tout le monde!!**

**Bisou! Anda!**


	11. Il faut savoir naviguer avec le courant

_Salut! C'est toujours moi! Anda!!!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien!_

_Bon bon je vais répondre aux reviews!_

**onarluca**: Merci! Je suis contente que tu apprécie! Je commence à être rouge là!! Je vais faire le plus vite possible promis! Alors voici la suite! Et Merci encore!

**Sevie Snake:** Oh! pour la douche et le bain, c'est une intuition féminine!! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut être fixé dans la vie: pervers ou pas! Je suis contente que t'aime bien le nouveau perso, je savais pas trop comment il allait passé. Mais tu me rassures! Merci, grâce à toi je deviens de plus en plus rouge! à la prochaine! bisou!

**Kaorulabelle:** Et bien la voici! et Merci!

**Melykumo:** Oh! je ne devrais pas te donner de punch, mais tu as raison, ça va évoluer lentement mais surement! Et bien pour être ta béta, je vais te donner mon email maintenant: bingo181acomercial Pour l'erreur et bien je vais la retenir! Merci de me l'avoir dit! :):) bisou a j'ai bien hâte d'avoir un autre chapitre à corriger aussi! A bizou

**Vif d'or:** Oh merci!! Oui j'ai passé un très bon voyage!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bizou! A

**Eowyn Malefoy****** Merci!!Tu me fais rougir là! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le moment où Drago essaie de consoler Harry. Ils ne sont pas encore très sûrs de leurs sentiments... Mais je n'en dit pas plus! Ce sera à toi de voir ! MErci vraiment encore pour ta review! Elle me font toujours chaud au coeur! Bise!

_ Merci vraiment beaucoup à tout les revieweurs et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite!_

_Petit rappel: Stephan ou Steph: **Drago** Demphes ou Demph: **Harry**_

_**&pensée de Drago& **pensée d'Harry_

Chapitre 11

**Il faut savoir naviguer avec le courant**

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que les garçons avaient commencer leurs entraînement. Ils avaient un peu évoluer dans l'art de combattre avec les armes mais encore cela laissait à désirer. Tout d'abord, les deux garçons avaient tout de même de bons réflexes, grâce au poste d'attrapeur qu'ils occupaient dans leurs équipes de Quidditch. Ils avaient tout d'abord commencer par des pratiques, mais Emylian avait bien vu qu'ils étaient des débutants, même si Harry avait déjà combattu un basilic. Alors il avait commencé à leur montrer comment se reposer, laisser leurs esprits vide mais vif à la fois, pour ainsi pouvoir assimiler les menaces plus facilement durant un combat. Cette partie n'était pas encore fini. Mais bon leurs emploi du temps était assez chargé.

Au tout début, très tôt le matin, dans les environ de 5h, après un bon repas équilibré, les deux jeunes garçons devaient faire des exercices intensifs durant plus de quatre heures. Ils devaient faire des tonnes de pompes pour la force, des redressements assis pour les abdos, de la course sur place pour l'endurance, ,des poids et altères pour les bras et les épaules et une tonne d'autre choses pour telle ou telle partie du corps. Un autre exercice un peu difficile pour l'endurance était de monter et descendre les marches avec deux seau rempli d'eau attachés sur un morceau de bois qu'ils devaient mettre sur leurs épaules. Mais le seul problème était que lorsque le "martyre", comme aimait bien se plaindre Drago après un entrainement, échappait une seule goutte d'eau sur les marches de bois, il devait refaire 10 montée et 10 descente. Mais Emyl avait réparé les marches pour ne plus qu'elles grincent. Il disait qu'au nombre de fois qu'ils les montaient et les descendaient, le bruit que faisait le grincement dérangeait le peu de clients qui se posaient des questions. Après quatre heures excessives d'entraînement, vers les environ de 10h, ils devaient faire deux heures de relaxation et de libération d'esprit. Lors de cet exercice, Emyl avançait à pas de chat entre les deux garçons, qui étaient debout, avec une dague bien effilée et ces derniers devait deviner où la dague allait arriver sur eux et parer le coup, et tout cela les yeux bandés. Et cela pouvait prendre au moins 15 minutes avant qu'Emyl ne se décide à donner un coup de lame. À cause de cet exercice assez dur pour l'esprit, les garçons avaient eu beaucoup de coupure plus ou moins graves un peu partout sur le corps, en particulier sur les bras et les mains. Ils ne se faisaient d'ailleurs pas soigner, sauf si la blessure était très grave. Emylian Scarpan, ou le bourreau comme blaguaient les deux jeunes, disait que c'était bon pour l'endurance et qu'ils devraient souffrir pour être les meilleurs. Et il avait raison car ils devenaient meilleurs de jour en jour.

Vers 12h30, ils allaient manger et relaxer complètement pendant une heure. Puis après c'était les cours de gym. Pour cela, Emyl avait en fait un peu refait son appartement. Il avait créer une nouvelle pièce qui servait autant de salle d'entraînement, de gym et de combat. En gymnastique, ils apprenaient à faire pleins de figure mais les réussissaient peu au début. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'équilibre et tombaient régulièrement sur le dos, le ventre et les genoux. Quelques fois même la tête. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir même si les entraînement devenaient de plus en plus durs. En fait, ils devaient apprendre au moins un mouvement par jour et l'avoir parfaitement tout les deux pour pouvoir aller souper. Ils étaient enfermés dans la salle de gym jusqu'à ce que Emyl viennent voir les résultats. Ils ne pourraient combattre à l'épée ou à toutes autres armes que s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir une parfaite endurance, une sensibilité aux mouvements extérieurs énorme et une grande flexibilité. Emylian leur avait jurer que cela allait les aider durant les combats. Le soir, lorsqu'ils avaient le temps et qu'ils n'étaient pas trop épuiser, ce qui était rarement le cas il faut l'avouer, ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien.

Ils s'étaient lier une grande amitié entre les trois hommes, malgré qu'un d'eux soit extrêmement vieux pour les humains mais non pour sa race. Puis vers les alentours de 10h, quelques fois 9h lorsque la journée avait été épuisante, les deux plus jeunes allaient se coucher. Ils avaient aussi prit l'habitude de s'appeler par leur vrai noms lorsqu'il était entre eux, n'utilisant que leur surnoms lorsqu'il y avait des clients au rez-de-chaussée.

D'ailleurs, côté sentimental, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évoluer. Ils étaient devenu de très bon amis, certes, puisqu'ils passaient toutes leurs journées et toutes leurs nuits ensemble, mais rien de plus. Ils ne se parlaient jamais de leurs sentiments. Quelque chose bloquait entre eux sur ce point. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres cauchemars du côté d'Harry, le blond avait prit l'habitude de coller son torse au dos du brun et de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille, plaçant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il se disait toujours que c'était par pure protection, amitié et par fatigue qu'il le faisait. Et le brun ne disait jamais rien, appréciant ce contact rassurant et plaçant ses propres bras par dessus les deux autres.

Le blond feignait toujours le matin, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais au fond de lui, il regrettait toujours un peu de perdre le contact avec les jeune homme le matin. Étant un lève tôt, il avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller avant Harry, et avant le réveil d'Emyl. Il se replaçait tranquillement de son côté, essayant de ne pas sentir la flamme de feu dans son ventre, et feignait dormir les quelques minutes qui lui restait avant l'entrée en trombe de l'elfe qui leur enlevait les couvertes de sous leurs nez.

Puis c'était le train train qui recommençait. le matin, dans les journaux, il y avait toujours une page complète relatant les évènements de la semaine passée. Les agresseurs qui s'étaient fait agresser avaient en effet reconnu Harry et maintenant toute la communauté magique était à sa recherche. La mère de Drago s'inquiétait pour son fils mais ce dernier lui envoyait plusieurs courtes lettres en ne donnant jamais leurs noms, utilisant leurs nouveaux pseudonymes. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs bien vite compris et elle aussi utilisait maintenant un nouveau nom sans signification précise, juste au cas où les lettres seraient interceptées. Elle se nommait maintenant Carmenia Cocks.

Donc nous étions aujourd'hui le premier juillet. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque deux paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à deux beaux yeux gris. Il bailla tranquillement, le premier faible rayon du soleil lui arrivant dans les yeux. Il les referma un peu puis les réouvrit lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement entre ses deux bras. Il reprit une respiration lente, qu'il avait apprit à faire parfaitement à la longue, puis referma les yeux, tout ses sens en alerte.

Le garçon entre ses bras bougea un peu, se retournant de l'autre côté pour faire face au blond. Puis il mit ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et mit sa tête sur son torse, plus précisément sur son cœur. Drago, qui était maintenant sur le dos, frissonna un peu puis son cœur se mit à palpiter de plus en plus vite. Il était certain que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres. Il sentit la petit flamme dans son ventre naître. Il s'efforçait de comprendre pourquoi un geste si simple lui faisait cet effet, mais son cerveau était bloqué, comme le jour dans la ruelle.

Il avait maintenant sa main droite sur son côté droit puis l'autre dans le dos du brun. Il faisait toujours semblant de dormir mais il sentait très bien que le brun était réveillé. Il avait subtilement entrouvert les yeux et avait pu voir le brun ouvrir les siens. Il referma les siens brusquement et son cœur se mit à palpiter davantage. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il cette réaction!?! Ce n'était qu'Harry après tout. Le gars qu'il voyait tout les jours depuis plus d'une semaine. Le gars qu'il avait fait sortir de chez lui. Le gars qui était couchée, disons le, sur lui en ce moment même. Le gars pour qui son cœur allait bientôt faire une crise tellement qu'il battait fort. Les mains du blond était tellement rendu moite que sa main collait sur le drap du lit et dans le dos du brun. Il sentit justement ce dernier bouger et il pensait qu'il allait être sauver. Il pensait que le brun allait se lever pour sortir mais non! Bien sûr! Il fallait qu'Harry prenne la main sur le drap et la mette dans la sienne! Bien sûr! Tout pour tuer un Malfoy quoi! Il sentait le souffle chaud et froid en même temps du brun sur sa main. Il se retenait de ne pas bouger et il retenait autre chose aussi de se lever... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **_&Pourquoi bon Merlin de merde je suis aux hommes!?! Il fallait que vous en mettiez plus sur mon dos enh? En plus vous mettez un superbe beau mec dans mon lit et vous voulez que je fasse quoi? Que je lui fasse la conversation tranquillement alors qu'il est à moitié couché sur moi? J'emmerde les hormones! Surtout le miennes!!& _**Et oui, Drago devait bien se l'avouer, il trouvait Harry plutôt craquant. Qui ne le trouverait pas d'ailleurs? Il avait ce petit air comme s'il en avait trop vu dans la vie, ce petit bagarreur quelques fois aussi, et ses yeux si... si... personne ne pourrait définir ces yeux-là! Mais bon, le blond savait que ses orientations sexuelles( les siennes) ce tournait vers la gente masculine depuis belle lurette, mais il ne savait pas que Potter aussi. Bon en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait vu à la position dont il occupait sous le brun.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent bien vite car le brun avait relevé la tête et le fixait. Il sentait son regard pesant partout sur lui, sur son visage, son cou, ses oreilles, son nez, ses lèvres, ses paupières, partout! Le jeune blond, feignant toujours le sommeil, essayait de retenir le rouge de monter à ses joues et ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Il essayait de garder sa respiration stable ce qui était peine perdu d'avance lorsque le brun approcha son visage du sien. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne puis au dernier moment changea de direction pour se diriger vers son oreille droite. Il lui murmura : _" Drago, si tu savais..."_

Il ne put finir la phrase car le blond ouvrit ne put retenir sa bouche à s'ouvrir et à dire _" Savoir quoi?"_

Il ouvrit les yeux et se donna une claque mentale. **_& Merde pourquoi j'ai dit ça!! Je suis con bordel! &_** Le brun, toujours sur lui, ne disait rien, comme figé, soit d'horreur soit de surprise. Il ne faisait que le fixer dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire. Puis il murmura plus pour lui même _" Hé merde..." _Mais il fut couper par un elfe plein d'entrain qui entra subitement dans la chambre en criant.

_- LEVEZ-VOUS DUO DE FÉNÉANT! JE.... _

Il se figea puis se retourna toujours sur le même élan, et dit un doigt dans les airs : _" Je dérange! Je repasserais..." _Puis il referma la porte tout aussi vite. Harry essaye de se lever en disant : _" Attends Emyl..." _mais fut couper dans son élan par un revirement de situation... En effet, il se fit retourner rapidement et des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, juste un instant. Puis, les lèvres en question se détachèrent et le propriétaire de celles-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte prestement en disant : _" Emyl, je te suit..."_

En fait, il ne le suit pas et prit le chemin des toilettes, refermant la porte toujours avec son élan, presque fuyant en fait. Il prit une bonne douche froide pour se remettre un peu les esprits en place et regarda un long moment dans le miroir, directement dans les yeux, essayant de trouver le courage de ressortir. Il prit son courage, bon le peu qu'il avait, à deux mains et sortit enfin, prenant bien soin de retourner au plus vite dans la chambre. Il fallait savoir naviguer avec le courant.

** fin du chapitre **

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Le reste est entre vos mains car j'ai une grande question pour vous: voulez-vous que le couple se fasse bientôt ou bien vous voulez attendre un peu encore? C'est vous qui choisissez alors dites moi le avec une tite review!_

_Bizou! Anda 8)_


	12. Des sentiments qui transpercent le coeur

_Oh lalalalala!! Salut! C'est encore moi et toujours moi, Anda! Et une Anda toute rouge en plus!_

_Vous pouvez pas savoir combien vos reviews me touchent! Je vais vous répondre d'ailleurs! _

**onarluca**: Merci d'avoir donné ton avis! Je trouve ça super important de avoir ce que veulent les gens et pour que tout le monde soit heureux! Voici la suite!! J'espère que tu vas aimer!! A!! gros becs!

**Aaliyah**: Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait rougir! ! Merci aussi de m'avoir répondu! Bizou!

**fanli**: Je vois et bien merci d'avoir donné ton avis!!

**Eowyn Malefoy **: Oh je vois que tu aimes beaucoup les petites scènes de cœur! Et bien tu n'as pas fini d'en voir je peux te l'assurer! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews, ça fait tellement de bien de savoir que quelqu'un suit autant la fic comme toi! Voici la suite!! GROS BISOUS!

**Blackat-fire**: Merci! Mon dieu, tout le monde veut que se soit bientôt! ! Par ton résonnement, je peux comprendre que d'une manière ou d'une autre, on est toujours prit par le courant, alors autant mieux le suivre de son plein gré! Hé oui tu me fais toujours rougir toi! !! :) Aller à la prochaine! Bisou!

**coconut:** Oui je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup mieux les combats aux armes blanches qu'aux baguettes ou aux fusils! Je trouve ça un peu dommage parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de charme avec ces deux dernières manières de combat. Mais un bon jour il va falloir qu'ils utilisent la magie, mais pas tout de suite! Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et qu'ils vont encore se tourner un peu autour! J'aime bien garder le suspense! Merci tu me fais vraiment chaud au cœur! A j'espère! bizoo!

**AnNa**: Oui je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire! Et merci de dire qu'elle est bien écrite! Ne t'inquiètes pas, le porno c'est pas trop mon truc mais les petites scènes d'amour tendres et un peu marrantes oui! ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bizoo!

**Vif d'or:** Oh!! Merci! Moi aussi j'adore les premiers moments, quoique là c'était un peu marrant, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire! Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, c'est très important je trouve d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs! Merci encore et a! bizou!

_Merci encore à tout le monde car vos petits mots, ou gros pour certains, me font toujours très plaisir! Vous êtes mes petits soleils!!! !!! Et sans plus tarder, voici la suite tant attendu! ( sarcasme??) **IMPORTANT: ( bon pas tant que ça non plus) La fic sera maintenant centrée beaucoup plus sur Drago, sur ses pensées et tout. Si vous avez une idée ou que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites moi le savoir. Bise.**_

_Rappel:_ **Drago=** Stepahn ou steph **Harry= **Demphes ou Demph

_**&Pensées de Drago& **Pensée d'Harry_

**Chapitre 12**

**Des sentiments qui transpercent le cœur **

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que Drago était entré dans la chambre, essayant de s'habiller du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains. Pourquoi ce tremblement me demandez-vous? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il venait de passer, une serviette autour de la taille, devant le garçon qu'il venait d'embrasser et leur maître de combat qui les avait surpris, le brun couché sur lui. Il s'habilla d'un jeans leu foncé strech ( _Nda: je sais pas comment ça s'écrit_) et d'un T-shirt noir qui lui faisais comme un gant, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Il avait reçu plusieurs morceaux de linge de sa mère autant sorcier que moldu. Car en effet, avant le jour où il était allé sur le chamin de traverse, sa mère et lui étaient dans le Londre côté moldu s'acheter des vêtements. C'était urtout parce que la mère de Drago aimait bien ce linge " confortable et pratique" de ces gens.

Drago reprit son courage dans ses mains( il en restait très peu mais il fit avec) pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, ce qui était un vrai record chez les Serpentards, et ouvrit tranquillement la porte.

En passant devant les deux hommes qui parlaient peu, l'attendant surment, le blond alla s'asseoir entre les deux. Il se prit un toast et écouta leur discussion, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, en essayant de ne pas regarder le brun. Devant lui il y avait la Gazette du sorcier. Comme toujours, depuis une semaine maintenant, il y avait un article sur Harry et sa fugue. Tout le monde le cherchait et ce presque partout. Je dis bien presque puisqu'ils n'avaient pas chercher dans le coin. C'était vrai que la boutique passait assez inaperçue... Pour en revenir à l'article, les amis proches d'Harry n'avait pas voulu donner d'interview, trop ébranlés par la nouvelle. Dumbledore avait même demandé au survivant, que si il lisait ce message, de revenir auprès de ses amis et de venir arranger toute cette histoire tranquillement avec lui. Si le vieux allait penser qu'Harry allait revenir comme ça, qu'il allait leur pardonner en claquant des doigts. Drago, sans plus porter attention au journal, retourna à son déjeûner.

L'elfe, toujours très calme, malgré le petit malaise, commença à parler du programme d'aujourd'hui.

-_ Donc, aujourd'hui nous allons avoir un programme différent._

**_& Merlin! Dites moi que nous sommes sauvé des mains de ce bourreau! SVP!! SVP!!!!&_**

_ C'est pas vrai!! Une journée tranquille! Enfin!!!! ALÉLUYA!! MERCI MON DIEU_

_- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, continua l'elfe avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Vous allez toujours avoir votre entraînement ce matin ainsi que votre période de réflexe et de relaxation. _

**_& Bien sûr, il nous laisse le plus dur!! Je vais envoyer un message à la S.P.D.M: Société de Protection de Drago Malfoy!!! Je suis un vrai martyre ici! Bon ok je sais que je me suis embarqué là dedans de mon plein gré, mais je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur... Je me demande bien ce que cet putain d'elfe nous a réservé de si diabolique pour l'après-midi..&_**

_- Mais bon je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour l'instant. Premièrement parce que c'est une surprise et que deuxièmement, vous êtes déjà en retard dans l'horaire il me semble... Allez finissez de manger et allez vous réchauffer. Après je veux que vous me fassiez une centaine de pompe( Nda: Pushup en d'autre termes... ) puis après vous savez ce que vous avez à faire alors dégager d'ici! finit l'elfe en riant de l'expression des deux jeunes._

_**&Bon ça recommence! Je sens que l'avant midi va être longue! Très longue!& **_ Nous finissons de débarrasser la table et je vais me changer pour me mettre un ensemble qui comportait un pantalon et une camisole de basket, tout blanc avec des lignes bleu marine sur les rebords. Il y avait un grand "8" bleu marine au milieu du dos de la camisole. C'était un ensemble assez léger et avec lequel il n'avait pas trop chaud, du moins au début de l'entraînement... _**& Je déteste cet elfe...Mais je doit avouer que ces entraînements marchent assez bien... Je déteste dire ça!&**_

Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle de gym. Cette fois-ci, la pièce avait plusieurs appareils, autant moldu que sorcier, et il y avait aussi quelques barres de métal suspendue sur deux poteaux. Sur une de ces barres, qui était plus haute que les autres, était disposé deux anneaux au bout d'une chaîne de métal. Il y avait aussi quelques altères. Au haut des murs, il y avait des petites fenêtres pour pouvoir laisser l'air entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Finalement, ils avaient un grand salle rempli d'appareils de gym que pour eux. Mais bon à la fin de la journée, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, ils allaient s'en plaindre.

Harry était déjà arrivé car il n'avait pas eu besoin de se changer. Il portait le même type de linge que le blond quoique lui avait un ensemble que tout noir. Ils commencèrent à se réchauffer, tout en ne se regardant pas, encore troublés par les événements dans la chambre ce matin. Ils firent leur entraînement chacun de leur côté. La tension dans la pièce était assez palpable. De plus, Emyl n'était pas encore passé et cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient. La sueur collait les vêtements sur la peau du blond mais pour une fois, ce qui était bien une première, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il concentrait toutes ses pensées sur son exercice pour essayer d'oublier son le garçon qu'il sentait chaque matin près de lui. Drago se plaça devant une barre suspendue juste assez haute et mit ses mains sur le métal froid. Il commença à forcer des bras pour pouvoir monter et descendre, et ce sans se donner un élan avec ses jambes. Après un peu plus de dix minutes sans arrêt, il dû s'arrêter, ne supportant plus la douleur dans des bras et son cou.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna toujours essoufflé, et découvrit que le brun le regardait, à trois mètre de lui. une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. Le blond se regarda et se rendit bien vite compte que son linge était rendu presque transparent tellement que la sueur ruisselait sur son corps. Son linge collait sur lui, et ses abdos paraissaient très bien sous sa camisoole. Il releva les yeux et remarqua que son "collègue de souffrance" avait enlever sa camisole, qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce sur un banc de bois, et avait maintenant le torse à découvert. Cette vision lui fit un frisson dans le dos.

En effet, Demph avait les cheveux en bataille, comme d'habitude, mais quelques mèches lui tombait devant les yeux verts, débarrassés de lunettes de puis bientôt quatre jours grâce à Emyl, ce qui lui donnait un petit air provocateur et un un style allumeur. Les parties du corps visibles de son "camarade", sans dire plus, était toujours d'une couleur hâlée, tout le contraire de lui même qui avait la peau plutôt mate et pâle, d'une blancheur parfaite, sans imperfection. On pouvait voir tout les muscles que l'entraînement et le Quidditch avait sculpté dans sur le corps du beau brun. Ce n'était pas comme les types à gros bras qui était bourré de stéroïdes ou d'une quelconque drogue, mais on pouvait tout de même voir ses muscles, même lorsqu'il ne forçait pas.

De plus, un bout de son boxer, noir comme son pantalon de basket, sortait sur le côté et ça lui donnait un look assez... mmmmmmmm(_ Nda: si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Les filles vont me comprendre._) Mais c'était ses yeux, bien que le reste du corps était assez tentant, qui donnait de grand frisson au blond, partant de la colonne jusqu'au bout des doigts. C'était une sensation bizarre, un énorme contraste avec la chaleur de son corps. Comme si on lui avait mit un gros glaçon dans le cou qui descendait jusqu'au dos. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement attirant mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas capable de décrire la lueur à l'intérieur de ses prunelles.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, et il fut bien vite suivit par le brun. Ils se fixaient, le bleu contre le vert. Leurs regards étaient magnétiques, une force les poussant l'un à l'autre, à se rapprocher. Ils firent un petit pas de plus, comme s'ils volaient vers leur images, comme s'ils étaient leurs propres reflets.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. S'ils auraient tendu leur bras, leurs mains, ou du moins leurs doigts, se seraient touchées. Ils firent un pas de plus, leurs jambes voulant lâcher sous le poids de la tension.

Lorsqu'il furent assez près, une si courte distance les éloignant l'un de l'autre, Drago réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche et murmura, assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende: _" Excuse moi pour... pour ce matin. Je n'aurais pas dû..."_

_- Tu n'y es pour rien, _le coupa doucement le brun. _C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû faire... hum ça, pendant que tu dormais._

_- Je dois t'avouer que je..._ continua le blond en avançant un peu plus.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Emyl décida de faire son entrée.

-_ Aller on a du pain sur la planche. J'ai pleins de chose à vous..._

L'elfe, en voyant la faible distance qui séparait les deux garçons et leur regards qui s'étaient tourné vers lui, retourna, et ce toujours sur son élan, par où qu'il était entré en disant:

- Oui, j'ai pleins de choses à faire, je vous laisse. Continuer sans moi.

Et il referma la porte à une vitesse affolante. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de partir à rire. Ils rirent un bon moment puis après s'être calmés, ils continuèrent à s'entraîner, ensemble cette fois. Les deux dernière heures passèrent assez vite. Bien sûr, ils durent sortir faire l'exercice des seaux d'eau, toujours supervisée par Emyl. Celui ci n'avait absolument rien dit à propos des deux jeunes et de leur "situation" communes. Bien entendu, les garçons se plaignaient de l'entraînement, quoiqu'un peu moins que les premiers jours, mais l'elfe leur faisait ravaler leurs paroles en leur faisant faire d'autres montées en surplus. Il donnait une raison bien précise à cet exercice: cela faisait croître leur endurance et leur équilibre en même temps. De plus, cela travaillait les muscles des jambes et des bras.

Puis la période de relaxation et d'ouverture d'esprit commença. Les deux élèves avaient pu aller se changer entre temps parce que leurs vêtement ne sentaient premièrement pas l'eau de rose, et deuxièmement, c'était beaucoup plus confortables et leurs mouvements beaucoup plus faciles à faire lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de linge collés à eux. Ils arrêtèrent la plupart des coups de couteau dès le début. Emyl, qui voyait là une progression, fit progresser l'exercice à un niveau plus élevé. Il demanda à ses élèves de l'attendre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un arc et des flèches à la main. Il leur dit: _" Puisque vous avez réussi l'exercice suivant, nous allons passer au niveau deux. Ceci est un arc avec le quel je vais vous lancer des flèches." _À cette remarque, les deux jeunes pâlirent et devinrent blanc comme un chiffon neuf. _"Rassurez vous, la corde de l'arc n'est pas très tendue et ainsi les flèches n'iront pas très vite. Je veux que l'un de vous se place devant moi. Lorsque je lâcherais la flèche, je veux que vous vous esquiviez ou l'arrêter avec vos mains en les mettant de chaque côté de la flèche. Je vous conseille pour l'instant de vous poussez, ce serait mieux pour votre sécurité... vous pouvez garder les yeux ouverts, pour cette fois."_

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, un peu blême à la dernière phrase. Après un petit hochement de tête, Drago se positionna devant son mentor. Il se plaça bien droit, les genoux un peu plié et attendit, concentrant son esprit sur ses mouvements et la flèche. Il vit Emyl tendre la corde avec la flèche et patienta, un peu tendu, que la flèche vienne dans sa direction. Cela prit bien deux minutes avant que l'elfe ne se décide à lâcher la flèche. Avec une parfaite concentration, Drago réussit à se pousser au dernier moment, la flèche allant plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. La flèche alla s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui, environ à un centimètre de profondeur. Le pire était que c'était à la position que son cœur. Le blond déglutit avec peine en voyant cela. Il céda sa place au brun.

Ce dernier regarda la flèche planter dans le mur, mais il n'eut aucun signe de faiblesse, sauf de la moiteur dans ses mains. C'était vrai que lorsque l'on se faisait tirer dessus avec consentement, c'était un peu du suicide. Il se positionna tranquillement devant l'elfe et prit la même pose que le blond. Celui-ci s'était assis et il eut une sensation bizarre, de l'inquiétude on dirait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il appréhendait l'instant où la flèche s'en irait vers son compagnon. Cela prit beaucoup plus de temps avant que l'elfe ne se décide à décocher la flèche. Mais le pire était que le brun, qui avait cligner des yeux au moment où la flèche se lançait, ne se poussa qu'au dernier moment et l'arme lui entra dans l'épaule gauche, la transperçant un peu plus haut que le cœur. Il poussa un cri de douleur en tombant au sol à cause de l'élan, se tenant l'épaule de sa main droite.

Drago courut jusqu'au brun et s'agenouilla près de lui. Emyl fit de même en lançant son arc au sol. Harry, qui était toujours au sol, serrait les dents à se les casser et retenait les larmes de couler. Son T-shirt et sa main tenait fermement son épaule étaient couverts de sang. Drago, pendant qu'emyl s'agenouillait à ses côtés, essaya de toucher la flèche. À peine l'avait-il effleurer qu'Harry poussa un autre petit cri, resserrant sa prise sur son épaule et fermant brusquement les yeux. Drago s'excusa rapidement en lui caressant les cheveux, en essayant de le calmer. Emyl commença à parler:

_- Écoute Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas te guérir tant que tu auras cette flèche dans l'épaule. Il va falloir que je te l'enlève. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il me faut._

Emyl partit rapidement, pour ne pas dire en courant. Le blond essaya d'apaiser son ami en lui disant que tout serait bientôt fini, et d'une manière cela marcha car le blessé commença à respirer un peu plus lentement. L'elfe revint avec plusieurs choses dans les bras: des serviettes, un pot rempli de pomade d'une couleur bleu poudre ainsi qu'une paire de pince, du désinfectant, des pansements et des petites attaches.

Il se ragenouilla près du blessé et demanda au blond de faire asseoir Harry et de l'accoter sur son torse.

_- Tu es près Harry? _demanda l'elfe. _Ça va faire mal mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne peux pas e donner de potion anti-douleur parce que ça prendrait trop de temps à agir et il serait trop tard..._

Le brun acquiesça de la tête, le front en sueur. Il était à moitié comateux et le sang continuait de couler. Le blond mit aussi une serviette dans la bouche du brun pour qu'il puisse y mordre sans se faire mal.

_- Ok! _continua Emyl._ Drago, quand je vais l'avoir enlever, je veux que tu mettes rapidement une serviette sur la plaie en pesant fort des deux côtés._

Drago hocha de la tête rapidement en prenant une frénétiquement une autre serviette dans sa main droite. L'elfe prit ses pinces et mit la flèches entre les deux bouts de métal. Harry serra ses dents dans le bout de serviette en se tendant un peu. L'elfe brisa la flèche en deux en serrant les pinces et il put ainsi sortir les deux bouts plus facilement, mais ce non sans douleur. Le brun faillit s'évanouir et poussa un cri à en briser les tympans. Le blond appliqua la serviette sur son épaule. Elle fut vite imprégnée de sang. D'ailleurs le blond trouvait qu'il en perdait beaucoup trop.

_- Calme toi Harry! Respire! Tu vas t'en sortir ok? _lui murmura le blond dans l'oreille. _T'es fait plus fort que ça, je te connais._

_- Drago, _dit rapidement l'elfe. Enlève la serviette que je mette de la pommade, comme ça, il va pouvoir cicatriser beaucoup plus vite. Et en plus, ça va empêcher d'avoir du mauvais dans la plaie.

Le blond enleva la serviette et l'elfe appliqua le médicament sur la plaie. Puis il entoura l'épaule ainsi qu'une partie du bras avec un pansement et le fixa fermement avec des petites attaches. Puis il mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun en murmurant une incantation, en elfique cette fois.

_- Je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à votre chambre. Il a besoin de repos. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de l'après-midi, _dit l'elfe en faisant un mouvement de la main.

_- Non non, je vais venir. Je vais veiller un peu sur lui... _murmura le jeune homme tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci était dans un état comateux, les yeux dans le vague et respirant faiblement.

Ils se levèrent, Drago retenant Harry un peu pour ne pas le brusquer puis Emyl fit un mouvement gracieux de son bras en murmurant et le brun se mit à voler à un mètre et demi du sol. Il l'amena dans la chambre, suivit de près par le blond. Ils le mirent au lit puis Drago prit la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir près du lit. Pendant ce temps, l'elfe fit prendre une potion pour avoir une nuit sans rêves. _" Écoute Drago, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous proposer cet exercice..." _

_-Emyl, ne t'en fais pas. Nous savions dans quoi nous nous embarquions. Harry a eu un moment de faiblesse deux petites secondes et ça a faillit être fatal je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.__ Dit moi plutôt ce qui va se passer..._

_-M__aintenant il va dormir et reprendre du mieux. Le pire est passé et il va s'en sortir je te le promets." _Puis Emyl sortit, ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et regarda le blond dans les yeux en lui disant:_ " Drago, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de croyance dans mon pays natal. Et l'une d'elle était que lorsque que quelqu'un dort, il peut entendre se que les autres disent inconsciemment, mais les paroles resteront toujours dans leurs esprits. Et pour tout te dire, je crois que c'est beaucoup plus facile de parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'il dort, surtout quand on a quelque chose à dire de très important mais que les mots ne sortent pas... Fais moi confiance, tu devrais essayer."_

Puis il sortit, laissant le blond à ses pensées.

fin du chapitre

_**Et puis!! Comment vous avez trouvé!?! Est ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté, ou les deux!?! Faites moi part de vos commentaires, ça prend deux minutes et c'est gratuit. **_

_**En retour, prochain chapitre garanti! Promis!**_

_**Aller chow**_

_**ANDA**_


	13. Mauvais tour qui finit bien

Salut tout le monde! C'est encore moi Anda!

Donc je vais essayer de faire ça rapidos!!! Je veux remercier tout le monde qui m'ont reviewer:

**Onarcula:** Salut!! Hé oui, je veux que le couple avance progressivement, pas que ça se fasse en un clin d'oeil. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient embrassés, mais je suis, comme tu le vois, un peu sadique. J'aime bien que se soit plus long que prévu! Oh et bien tu vas voir ce qu'il va lui dire! J'espère que tu vas aimer! Aller chow a!!! xxx

**Nardy:** Je suis pas ignoble... Hum... Je pense..? Je suis bien contente que tu aimes! Aller a! kiss friend!

**Eowyn Malfoy: ** Je suis bien contente que tu aimes!!! Je suis aller voir ton profil et je suis comme toi je dois dire! J'adore lire!! C'est une passion que peu de gens ont pourtant! Pour le conseil d'Emyl, et bien tu vas voir qu'il va avoir fait son effet... J'en dis pas plus! Tu aimes les scènes à l'eau de rose?? Et bien j'espère que ce petit hors d'œuvre va te plaire!! Tu vas me faire rougir si tu continu! Aller bizou! A

**coin coin:** Merci! Le niveau supérieur comme tu dis ne devrais pas tarder! Je te l'assure! Encore deux ou trois chapitres et c'est dans la poche! Merci encore! Voici la suite! Bizou!! a

**Black fire:** C'est sûr que ça doit faire mal, juste y penser j'en ai des frissons. Mais tu as raison, ça va avoir un bon côté! La grande déclaration ne serait tarder! Merci vraiment beaucoup!!! A !! kiss

**mifibou:** Oh! Moi je trouve que toutes les reviews comptent!! C'est toujours sympa d'avoir du nouveau monde qui lit notre fic! Ça fait toujours plaisir! La surprise va être remise à plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas! Merci, ça me rassure un peu! Je me trouve particulièrement lente avant de mettre un chapitre et les dates dans l'histoires sont un peu confuses aussi... J'invente un peu, c'est sûr! Merci encore a!! bizoo

**Vif d'or:** Oh oui! Drago va en prendre soin!! Bon j'en dis pas plus, va voir plus bas! Bizoo! Merci! A J'espère que tu vas apprécier, je fais mon possible!

**lixyR:** Non la suite ne vas pas tarder! Promis! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! xxx! A et Merci beaucoup!

Bon et bien je vais faire un résumé de l'ancien chapitre aussi! Tient!:

**Résumé: **Drago reprend une deuxième fois son courage en main et va prendre un petit déjeuner. Emyl leur dit qu'ils auront une sorte surprise en après-midi. Puis après c'est l'entraînement. La situation est assez tendue dans le gymnase entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais ils réussissent à se parler. Drago se sent très étrange à la vue du brun. Emyl arrive au moment où ils sont près l'un de l'autre. Les deux plus jeunes partent dans un fou rire et la tension disparaît. Ils finissent l'entraînement ensemble mais lors d'un nouvel exercices d'Emyl pour la concentration, Harry reçoit une flèche juste au dessus du coeur, dans l'épaule. Emyl réussit à le soigner à temps. Drago et l'elfe porte le blessé dans la chambre où il s'endort rapidement. Emyl, avant de sortir, donne un conseil au jeune blond. Celui-ci le mettra-t-il en pratique? Et la fameuse surprise sera-t-elle remise?! C'est à voir...Maintenant!

_**&Pensées de Drago& **Pensées d'Harry_

**Chapitre 13**

**Mauvais tour qui finit bien**

Drago était prit au piège, et ce dans ses propres pensées. Ce que lui avait dit Emyl lui restait dans la tête, et les paroles repassaient sans cesse, comme si on avait tout enregistré sur une cassette et que l'on avait pesé sur le bouton "repeat".

_"...lorsque que quelqu'un dort, il peut entendre se que les autres disent inconsciemment,..." _Ce pourrait-il que se soit vrai...? Le blond n'en avait aucune idée, c'était flou dans sa tête...

_" les paroles resteront toujours dans leurs esprits..." _ Il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire et aussi, il ne savait pas tout court s'il voulait vraiment que ses paroles restent dans la mémoire du brun.

_"...plus facile de parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'il dort, surtout quand on a quelque chose à dire de très important..."_ **_& Ouais, mais si j'avais rien à dire d'important enh??_** Bon il savait bien qu'il se mentait à lui même, mais tout c'étais passé tellement vite que tout était mélangé dans sa tête. La ruelle, l'auror assomé par le brun, le combat avec les sorciers, la découverte de la fugue d'Harry, leur arrivé ici, Harry ce matin, puis pendant l'entraînement, la blessure, etc. Tout se bousculait et beaucoup trop vite. On dirait que le temps avait été ralentit pour que tous les évènements se fassent dans une période de temps minime. C'était troublant.

Il se donna une claque mentale pour empêcher ses millions de pensées de venir obstruer son esprit. Il voulait garder la tête froide dans n'importe qu'elle situation, c'était primordiale pour lui. Pourrait-il faire une exception pour le brun..?

Sa tête ne savait pas trop, mais son cœur s'était autre chose, c'était oui. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé avec son cœur, sauf à sa mère. Cette dernière avait été la seule qui compte pour lui vraiment, puisque ses amis n'en étaient pas des vrai, sauf peut-être Blaise, et que son père ne voulait de lui qu'un bon petit mangemort junior. Et de plus, il n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Le blond avait tout de même déjà agit avec le cœur et une bonne preuve était ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à comment les gens réagirait et si sa réputation allait être noircit par cet acte. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il trouvait que le brun avait l'air triste et épuisé de sa vie. Il l'avait fait pour aider le brun dans sa vengeance et il voulait que ce dernier l'aide pour la sienne. Celle de sa mère et de lui même. Il voulait voir son père avoir mal. Il voulait renier son sang supposé pure. Il voulait renier toute son enfance et sa vie, recommencer à zéro. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas débarrasser de son père.

Et depuis, il s'était embarqué dans le pétrin avec pleins de sentiments contradictoires et de sensations trop fortes. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient même pas sur le champs de bataille, mais dans un entraînement. Un entraînement intensif certes, mais un entraînement tout de même.

Et de plus, Drago avait maintenant ses petites manies envers le brun. Comme celle le soir où il allait se coucher et prenait l'autre jeune homme dans ses bras. Ou encore celles de toujours s'en faire pour lui, et de toujours se sentir bien lorsqu'il était avec lui. Et toutes ses sensations bizarres qui faisaient qu'il voulait presque éperdument être près d'Harry. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi??? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi!?!

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, il se prit la tête entre les mains, en s'accoudant sur le le bord du lit. Il soupira bruyamment, exaspéré par ses propres pensées. Cela ne menait à rien de se poser des tas de questions. De toute manière, à quoi bon. Il voulait changer et il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour renoncer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, prit la main du brun qui reposait doucement sur le côté de son corps dans les siennes, et commença à parler, la tête baissée.

-_ Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que je te parle ainsi... En fait c'est bizarre, même beaucoup. On dirait que je me parle tout seul... Mais bon puisque c'est un conseil d'Emyl je vais essayer de mettre ma dignité de côté et je vais continuer. Foutu orgueil je sais._

_« Bon enfin Harry, je sais pas trop quoi dire ou plutôt comment le dire. Je sais pas... À chaque fois que je suis avec toi, tout devient étrange. Tu as le don pour que je m'inquiète pour toi, que je me fasse un sang d'encre pour toi même. Et sincèrement, pour ce matin, ce baiser, j'en avais vraiment envie... Je me comprends pas moi même, alors surement que tu ne me comprendras pas. Mais tu me rends comme Crabe et Goyle devant une pâtisserie, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Et dire que ça l'a commencé quand je t'ai vu sur le chemin de traverse, à la fin de l'année. Tu prenais trop à cœur le fait que tu pourrais te faire tuer, et tu avais déjà digéré ton futur destin. Ce n'est pas normal qu'à notre âge quelqu'un soit aussi froid face à la mort. Et c'est pour ça que je t'admire en fait et aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu t'aider. J'ai voulu te remettre cette étincelle qu'on voyait dans tes yeux avant et qui étaient à ce moment vides. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi, mais quelque chose m'y poussait. Et même si ça m'a mit dans un pétrin monstre alors que je pourrais être tranquillement installé dans mon manoir à me reposer avec ma mère, je ne le regrette pas. Sauf peut-être pour cet entraînement où on a un vrai bourreau comme prof. Mais peut importe, je m'égare.»_

_« Je voulais surtout te dire que tu compte beaucoup pour moi et que je te protégerais avant tout. Je ne peux pas dire que je te considère comme un frère car au bout du compte, je sais que je ne voudrais pas te voir dans ce rôle. C'est bien sûr que je te considère comme un ami mais malgré tout je trouve que ce n'est pas assez... Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi, tu me fais tourner la tête comme aucune autre personne avant. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie sur qui compté à pars ma mère, Blaise et moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amoureuse, car Pansy n'en étais pas une, c'était une future fiancée tout arrangé par mon père. Mais toi c'est pas pareil, je ne te considère ni comme un membre de la famille, ni comme un ami. C'est plus que ça et tu le sais bien. Je ne sais pas comment dire les mots, personne ne m'a jamais dit "Je t'aime" avant, personne ne m'a jamais dit que je comptais pour elle, personne ne m'a jamais autant touché émotionnellement que toi. Et c'est dur à avaler pour la fierté. Car j'ai toujours vécu avec celle-ci, et même si je veux m'en débarrasser, du moins quelque peu, c'est très difficile. Mais je veux faire un effort pour toi, pour essayer de te montrer le vrai Drago, pas le Malefoy. Si quelqu'un un jour m'aurait dit que tu aurais compté pour moi en un autre cas qu'un ennemi, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Ste-Mangouste dans l'aile des fous à lier. Mais je vois bien que maintenant je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Et c'est peu dire, puisque que tu comptes énormément pour moi.. Je t'adore c'est sûr mais... Je t'aime aussi...» _

Enfin il l'avait dit. Un grand poids s'enleva tout d'un coup. Il se l'était avoué! Il était fier de lui!

La main qu'il tenait dans les siennes qu'il caressait d'un pouce se serra d'un coup. Le cœur de Drago manqua un bond et il releva la tête rapidement vers le garçon. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait drôlement. Ne devrait-il pas être endormi lui!?! Emyl n'était pas supposé...

Oh! Le salaud! Il ne lui avait pas donné de potion pour s'endormir, et le bruit que Drago avait fait avait dû le réveiller rapidement. Oh! Le chien!Il allait le payer chèrement! Au centuple! Il s'était fait avoir et maintenant il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire. Car en fait il devait se l'avouer...Il... Il avait...

Il avait peur! Oui il avait peur de le réaction du brun... Dès qu'il avait sentit le main se resserrer, sone estomac s'était nouer et il avait presque faillit crier de peur et s'enfuir en courant, juste pour ne pas voir le regard du brun, pour ne pas savoir sa réaction. Mais maintenant, il était entrain de le regarder directement dans les yeux, toujours sa main dans les siennes, et toujours cet estomac nouer et ces papillons dans le ventre. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant.

Le brun était toujours un assez blanc, mais il allait s'en remettre quand même rapidement. Mais il ne bougeait pas, continuait de le fixer en restant coucher, la tête sur deux gros oreillers. Il restait un silence pesant dans la salle. Drago ne pensait qu'une chose: _" Qu'il se dépêche, je ne peux plus tenir. S'il vous plait Merlin... Soit il me repousse, soit il..."_

Enfin le brun se décida à réagir. Il tira lentement sur la main du blond. De dernier ne comprenait pas.. Voulait-il qu'il enlève ses mains de la sienne?

C'est ce qu'il allait faire lorsque Harry resserra sa prise sur la sienne en murmurant: _"Viens là.."_

Alors Drago se leva lentement de sa chaise puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit tout près du brun. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Le brun entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le prit dans ses bras en se redressant. Drago mit ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra fortement. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Enfin il pouvait l'avoir près de lui. Et Harry ne l'avait pas rejeté. Ce dernier Lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-_ Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fais du bien d'être près de toi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit une telle chose. Je ne serais surement pas capable de faire la même chose. Mais sache que moi aussi je t'aime, et __ce de tout mon cœur. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais pu me l'imaginer avant. Tu as changer ma vie, et je vois mon destin d'un autre jour maintenant puisque tu es près de moi. _

Drago à ses paroles, serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui et soupira d'aise. Puis il releva la tête pour regarder dans les beaux yeux verts du brun. Ils avaient retrouver leurs étincelles! Grâce à lui? Peut-être bien... Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il se pencha lentement vers le visage du jeune homme, toujours en regardant dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha lentement, et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, pour ne rien brusquer, puis doucement le baiser se sella. Se fut comme un explosion dans le cœur de Drago. C'était un baiser doux et tendre, rien de brusque ou de violent. Et le goût sucré de ses lèvres le faisait tomber à la renverse.

Lorsque le baiser termina, ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en se souriant tendrement.

Puis quelqu'un entra subitement dans la pièce! C'était notre fameux elfe qui commença à parler rapidement dans son élan: _« Drago, est ce que tu viendrais avec moi préparer le dîner...»_ Il se retourna en continuant : _« Préparer le dîner, il faut que je prépare le dîner!...» _ Puis il referma la porte.

Le deux jeunes hommes, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, éclatèrent de rire. Ils finirent cette hilarité par un tendre baiser.

Fin du chapitre

Et oui!! C'est fini pour celui là! Comment vous trouvez!? Donner m'en de vos nouvelles!

chow anda :):):):):):):)


	14. vraiment terminé

Bon et bien comme le dit le titre de ce « chapitre », c'est la fin de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est la fin de mes quatre fics : **_H.P. et le nouvel allié_**, **_Seul au monde, Troubles noirs _** et **_Nobody's Listening._**

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit pour me décider si oui ou non j'arrêtais ces fics… Je dois dire que ça m'a prit pas mal de temps a m'y faire, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une suite potable mais par manque d'imagination et de temps, je ne suis plus en mesure de continuer. Je doit dire que le fait que ma fic H.P. et le nouvel allié soit une fic juste après le tome3 ne m'a pas aidé, puisque maintenant il y a trois nouveaux vrais tomes que J.K. Rowling a sorti…

J'avais écrit dans mon profil qu'elles étaient arrêtée momentanément, mais maintenant c'est définitif. Si quelqu'un voudrait continuer une des fics, voudrait la réécrire à sa manière ou bien me dire tout simplement son point de vue ( en espérant que je ne me fasse pas trop crier des noms…) et bien écrivez moi un mail ou une review.

Aller voir mon profil pour plus de détails, et la suite des événements… Si jamais par miracle j'ai des idées.

Ps. Dernière chose, si vous voulez, je suis en train d'écrire une fic avec Dinoushette, elle s'intitule : **Délires culinaires. ** Notre pseudo c'est **D.M. & T.A.** La fic est bientôt terminée mais c'est fort probable qu'il y est une suite. Alors si ça vous intéresse, allez y faire un petit tour.

Kisssouxxxx

Anda qui espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.


End file.
